Paris, je t'aime
by Paris Je T'aime
Summary: Colaboración entre escritoras. Personajes y parejas de hp en la capital del amor,Paris. Porque el día y la noche son mágicos allí... deja volar tu imaginación...
1. Nuit Severus&Lily

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bienvenidos a este fanfic colectivo dedicado a la ciudad de París. Aquí colaboramos varias autoras, de manera que cada una cuelgue una historia basada en un personaje o pareja y que transcurre en la mítica y romántica ciudad francesa._

_Este primer fic es de **KiraDumont**_ _y está basado en Lily Evans y Severus Snape.** No** contiene spoilers de Deathly Hallows._

_Espero que os guste._

**Nuit**

París.

Escenario de las más románticas historias de amor. Un lugar mágico, una ciudad plagada de luces que iluminan una vida cotidiana pero especial a la vez. El sueño de miles de parejas enamoradas que se imaginan compartiendo un helado en alguna pequeña terraza cerca del Sena.

La noche más extraordinaria del mundo.

Y el día más bello.

Lily ni tan siquiera se molestó en bostezar o desperezarse. Estaba perfectamente despierta, llena de ilusión y ganas de comenzar a disfrutar. Estaba de vacaciones, al fin. Tantos meses de trabajo, tanto esfuerzo… Haberse ido de Londres sólo por unos días y haberlo dejado todo atrás era la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aunque no le gustaba haberse separado de James. No se sentía sola porque sabía que bastaría con que le llamase para que él apareciese en su habitación. La quería mucho, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y ella por él. Y, sin embargo, a un mes de la boda, Lily comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente dudosa, nerviosa, agobiada. No lo entendía. Si todo les había ido bien mientras habían estado saliendo¿por qué tendría que cambiar ahora si iba a ser exactamente lo mismo pero con un anillo de por medio?

Era compromiso, confianza, sentimientos fuertes.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. Había ido a París para dejar de pensar y estresarse. Tenía que alejar de su mente todo aquello o terminaría por volverse loca y huir a un país lejano para empezar una nueva vida bajo el nombre de Mandy Jones.

Qué nombre tan espantoso.

No, definitivamente el plan de la huida y con ese nombre quedaba descartado.

Se vistió y desayunó en el restaurante del hotel. Tenía decenas de sitios que visitar y quería empezar cuanto antes y por algo al aire libre, para aprovechar el buen día. Decidió desplazarse hasta la Ìle de la Cité y conocer todo el núcleo histórico de la ciudad. Ya comería por ahí, donde fuera.

Cuando llegó, lanzó una primera mirada admirada a la catedral de Notre Dame. Era enorme y estaba llena de gente que se dirigía a misa. Se asomó a verla por dentro y comprobó lo modernizado que estaba todo: pantallas planas para los que no alcanzaban a ver al párroco al final de la sala, un cubículo de cristal con una mesa y alguna silla dentro que parecía ser un confesionario… El rostro de Lily mudó la expresión a una un tanto más desconcertada. La religión ya no era lo que ella recordaba.

Salió de allí y rodeó el edificio. Hacía algo de brisa, que le revolvía el cabello pelirrojo hacia delante y hacia atrás, y agitaba levemente el top blanco de gasa que llevaba puesto. Pero no había problema de frío, el sol se encargaba de calentar lo suficiente su blanca piel como para no tener que ponerse la chaqueta.

Mientras paseaba y cruzaba un puente sobre el Sena iba demasiado ocupada observando todo a su alrededor como para percatarse de las miradas interesadas de mucho chicos. Estaba prometida, pero tenía diecinueve años y era muy guapa, con aquellos almendrados ojos verdes que brillaban de entusiasmo y un cuerpo perfectamente torneado metido en unos vaqueros ceñidos. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a pasarse el día entre chicos (los mejores amigos de James y sus compañeros del Ministerio sin ir más lejos) que ya se había hecho bastante inmune a las reacciones que despertaba. No había sonrojos ni vergüenza. Ella era así, no tenía la culpa.

Claro que con esa suerte, tampoco iba a quejarse.

Recorrió el Mercado de las Flores, que estaba lleno de gente y algún que otro puesto vendiendo animales, y siguió andando hasta llegar a los Jardines del Vert Galant. La vista del Sena desde allí era más que extraordinaria. Y se prometió a sí misma que volvería allí de noche otro día.

Sin saber por qué, su pensamiento voló de pronto hasta Londres, convencida de que si James estuviese allí con ella, esa vista sería todavía mejor. Y estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro cuando sintió que alguien le daba un pequeño toque en el hombro.

Se giró.

- Evans.

Nada podría haberla sorprendido más que haberse encontrado a Severus Snape en aquella ciudad.

- Hola – alcanzó a decir.

Se parecía al lunar que ella tenía en la espalda: destacando, un punto negro y llamativo en medio de toda la claridad. Iba prácticamente igual que la última vez que le había visto, haría aproximadamente dos años, cuando se graduaron en Hogwarts, sólo que ahora en vez de túnica, vestía camiseta y pantalones negros.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo en París? – preguntó ella.

- Trabajo.

Lily miró a otro lado, con una expresión apenada que trató de ocultar sin éxito. Sabía que era un mortífago. Lo supo desde el principio, cuando lo marcaron. E incluso antes. Siempre supo que acabaría pasando algo así, que nunca podrían ser iguales. Ser amigos.

- Yo estoy de vacaciones – dijo ella, tratando de sonar jovial.

- Tienes suerte – Severus habría querido ser mucho más cálido con ella. Después de todo, la amistad que habían tenido en el colegio no podía haber desaparecido así como así y él… bueno, él seguía sintiendo cierto afecto hacia ella. Trató de sonar un poco más agradable consciente de la incomodidad de la chica - ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, muy bien – sonrió ella, apreciando el esfuerzo – Estoy trabajando para el Ministerio – se cuidó mucho de no decir que como auror – y voy a casarme con… - al ver que los labios del chico se curvaban en una mueca de desprecio incontrolable no acabó la frase. No porque le molestase (sabía perfectamente de la animadversión entre James y él) sino porque no quería echar más leña al fuego. - ¿Y tú?

- Más o menos como siempre.

"Claro, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo para ese asesino demente, no creo que vaya a contármelo." Pensó Lily.

- ¿Vas a estar por aquí mucho tiempo? – esa fue la forma de Snape de averiguar si podría llegar a resultar herida en cualquiera de las operaciones. Lily no era tonta, pero prefirió hacérselo.

- Unos días; técnicamente, iba a estar aquí una semana, pero me iré pronto, supongo. Tengo cosas que preparar para… bueno, para la boda.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Querrías que fuésemos a cenar hoy al Barrio Latino? – propuso Severus de pronto.

- Claro – le había echado de menos. Lily quería que todo volviese a ser como en el colegio, allí todo era más sencillo. Cenar juntos sería una forma de volver a los viejos tiempos, aunque ambos supiesen que tan sólo iba a ser algo temporal.

- Entonces te veo a las diez en el Collège de France. ¿Sabrás llegar? – añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella le hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- No soy idiota. Te veré allí.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Severus se despidió. Había pensado en darle un beso en la mejilla o quizás un pequeño gesto tocándole el brazo, pero no se encontró capaz. Y a los pocos minutos, había desaparecido entre la multitud.

ºoºoºoºoº

Sabía que no hacía bien, que era una traición a lo que había estado defendiendo los últimos años, que ambos se pondrían en peligro, que sería mucho mejor y más fácil (al menos en teoría) mantener las distancias, que alguien acabaría saliendo herido. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el citarse. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba tanto volver a estar como antes, sentir que el mundo a su alrededor no existía y tocar su piel…

Era un imposible, una fantasía.

Lily Evans jamás sería suya.

Aunque el siguiese enamorado de ella.

Aunque lo hubiese estado desde siempre.

ºoºoºoºoº

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, la sensación de que no debería haber ido se acentuó aún más. Por mucho que intentase negárselo, Severus era peligroso y aquello podría ser perfectamente una trampa. Y ella habría caído como una idiota por desear recuperar algo que ambos sabían que ya estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo allí, esperando, dentro de su vestido verde de gasa y sin importarle la llaga que se le estaba formando en el pie por culpa de los tacones que se había empeñado en ponerse.

No es que ella fuese bajita, es que él era demasiado alto.

Como James.

James… Su sólo recuerdo, la sonrisilla sardónica dibujada en su cara o sus ojos castaños, bastó para que el estómago le diese un vuelco. Si él supiese, si tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer…

- Buenas noches.

La voz fría teñida de cariño en un saludo cordial la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin dejar de comprobar que su varita seguía donde la había dejado, escondida entre los pliegues del vestido. Severus lo notó, y él también tanteó la suya. Después de todo, Lily era una auror. Y una muy buena. Sólo hacía falta acordarse de su potencia en el Club de Duelos del colegio… hechizando a James Potter.

Sin una palabra más, echaron a andar, pero no hacia el interior del Barrio Latino, desde el cual les llegaba el olor a fiesta y el ruido de cientos de personas divirtiéndose al son de la música. Caminaron en dirección al puente del Sena, a la intimidad de la noche y el silencio para poder hablar. En realidad, era lo más necesario para ambos.

- Te vas a casar… - musitó finalmente Severus.

- Sí – respondió con cautela ella, y sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de la luna al mirarle.

- Con Potter – no pudo evitar que el apellido de su desde siempre enemigo le saliese en un tono desdeñoso.

- Sí.

Lily se sintió estúpida por no decir nada más, pero hacía tanto que no estaban juntos que no sabía si el hombre frente a ella era el mismo que tanto había defendido en años escolares. Aquel del que, por muchas diferencias que tuviesen, siempre había sido amiga. Con el que había compartido muchas alegrías, enfados y penas de las que nadie más sabía. No se atrevía a hablarle como entonces. Pero sí a estar a solas con él en medio de la noche.

Porque, en el fondo, sabía con certeza que él jamás le haría daño.

- Le quieres – añadió Severus, como si fuese un gran descubrimiento.

- Mucho.

- ¿Qué cambió?

- Supongo que todo – suspiró Lily, rindiéndose a sus instintos – El momento, la situación. Él y yo. Todo.

No hizo falta que ella dijese nada más. Severus siempre la había comprendido y lo hizo entonces sin necesidad de ninguna otra explicación. Lily era y sería una persona sincera, y él estaba seguro de que si Potter había sabido ganarse a la pelirroja al fin, ella no lo habría negado por orgullo.

Se apoyaron en la barandilla y observaron el agua del río, que se encontraba en calma, reflejando cientos de puntos brillantes en el cielo, meciéndose suavemente al son de la brisa que soplaba y echaba los cabellos de Lily hacia atrás también.

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se apoyó en la espalda de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sólo con ese contacto pudo al fin darse cuenta y dejar de negarlo. Severus siempre la había querido. Más de lo que ella le quería a él. De una forma diferente y mil veces más intensa. Y todo porque era frío, taciturno, impenetrable, y eso hacía que cuando una llama se encendía en él, brillase y calentase con más fuerza que cualquier otra. Rechazaba los sentimientos superficiales y era capaz de sentir sólo los más profundos. Y lo que sentía por ella… lo barría todo.

En ese momento, Lily no se sintió mal, tal y como le pasaría decenas de noches posteriores. Sólo fue capaz de sentirse protegida y triste. Protegida porque alguien que sintiese por ella lo que él jamás se atrevería a dañarla o permitiría que algo lo hiciese. Era la misma sensación que la asaltaba cuando estaba con James. Y triste porque jamás podría corresponderle de semejante manera, nunca podría quererle como él a ella.

Severus se había condenando a estar solo toda su vida al haberse enamorado de Lily Evans.

Sin evitarlo, unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos brillar todavía con más intensidad. Alargó una mano y la posó sobre su rostro, acariciándole lentamente. Severus cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Se estaban despidiendo.

Los dos sabían que no volverían a verse y que si lo hacían era porque algo habría cambiado terriblemente. Para mal.

Lily se alzó sobre sus puntillas y sus labios se rozaron con suavidad. Severus fue capaz de notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas que él mismo había causado y por un instante quiso pensar que al fin había logrado lo que tantos años había estado esperando. Que había conseguido que Lily lo viese como algo más, como lo que él había visto en ella desde casi el principio.

Pero al separarse no quiso abrir los ojos de nuevo. Prefirió quedarse en su fantasía donde todo acababa bien y podrían estar juntos siempre.

Lily volvió a apoyarse sobre sus talones.

- Lo siento. – murmuró.

Y salió corriendo en medio de la oscuridad.


	2. Luna de miel en París

**Esta semana yo vengo con un Lucius/Narcissa en París durante su luna de miel, que espero que os guste a todos. NO contiene spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**HermioneBlack88**

**Luna de miel en París**

En septiembre de 1979, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, recientemente casados, viajaron a la bella y romántica ciudad de París en su luna de miel. Habían elegido ese sitio porque París era una ciudad que ellos catalogaban con estilo, donde había muchas riquezas y también se encontraba una gran cantidad de magos sangre limpia.

Lucius, que había salido por la chimenea del hotel, aterrizó en cuclillas y con la elegancia digna de un Malfoy. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y se sacudió el polvo de su elegante y pulcra capa de viaje. Con bastón en mano, se dio la vuelta y vio a su mujer salir de la chimenea. Ella cayó de rodillas, y sus hoscas facciones eran más notables que nunca. Narcissa se llevó una mano a la boca y tosió. Lucius le tendió una mano y ella se la cogió.

-Creo que he tragado algo de polvo –dijo Narcissa fríamente. Lucius la miró alzando las cejas, de manera burlona, pero después le sonrió con su característica y fría sonrisa.

El hotel en el que se hallaban, era un hotel para magos y brujas, y no se encontraba visible para ningún muggle. Ellos lo veían por fuera como una antigua mansión en ruinas y que nadie se molestaba en arreglar o en aprovechar el terreno para construir una nueva vivienda.

El matrimonio Malfoy se encaminó hacia la recepción del hotel, en la cual se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad entregando una llave a uno de sus huéspedes. El hotel tenía mucha clase, perfectamente digno para alguien como Lucius y Narcissa. El suelo brillaba y relucía, las paredes estaban decoradas con elegantes y finos cuadros que costaban millones de galeones. Había elegantes sofás, puffs y mesas alrededor de la recepción, donde los magos se sentaban a pasar su tiempo libre. En ese hotel no había hueco para gente de clase media alta para abajo, por eso el joven matrimonio había elegido aquel lugar como alojamiento durante su estancia.

-Bonjour –saludó el recepcionista. Lucius, el cual era un gran amante de París y Francia en general, controlaba el francés y dijo fríamente:

-Bonjour. ¿La habitación a nombre de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, por favor?

-¡Oh, la-lá¡La guespetada familia Malfoy¡Es un honog teneglos en nuestgo hotel! –exclamó el recepcionista. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy sonrieron con arrogancia y superioridad-. Aquí tienen su llave, sus maletas ya están en la habitación, llegagon unos minutos antes que ustedes. Disfguten de su estancia.

-Merci –respondieron Lucius y Narcissa fríamente a la vez que ella tomaba la llave de su habitación.

Su habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso. Utilizaron uno de los ascensores, los cuales funcionaban mediante magia, no mediante electricidad. Lucius se aproximó a Narcissa con una sonrisa helada y la rodeó por la cintura de manera sensual. Ella le sonrió de forma pícara y rodeó la cintura de su marido también, a modo de abrazo, y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, el cual iba cubierto con una camisa oscura.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el matrimonio Malfoy se separó para salir. Narcissa miró la llave para saber qué habitación les había tocado y por dónde caía.

-Habitación trescientos cincuenta –murmuró la mujer.

El joven matrimonio, sin abandonar ese aire de arrogancia y superioridad, caminó hasta la habitación que les había tocado, mirando a sus alrededores. El suelo del hotel estaba cubierto por una lujosa alfombra, la cual servía para decorar y para que no se escuchasen los pasos de la gente o que se oyesen lo menos posible. Las paredes estaban adornadas con elegantes cuadros, cuyos autores eran todos magos y brujas franceses y habían recreado París a su estilo, dándoles ese toque mágico que, según ellos, los pintores muggles no conseguían. Alguna que otra planta también era común encontrarse en aquel lujoso y caro hotel. El aroma que llenaba los pulmones de los Malfoy y de todo el hotel era muy agradable y muy fresco.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta en la que rezaba un pequeño letrero dorado con fina y elegante caligrafía con la inscripción '350'. Narcissa introdujo la llave en la cerradura y le dio dos vueltas para abrir la puerta. El matrimonio Malfoy encontró nada más pasar todo su equipaje (un baúl de Lucius y otro de Narcissa). La señora Malfoy, lo primero que hizo nada más pasar fue asomarse al cuarto de baño, que lo tenían a mano izquierda en cuanto entraban en la habitación. Ésta estaba a oscuras, pero ellos iluminaron todo con sus varitas mágicas. Lucius se quedó allí plantado leyendo el folleto que había sobre una mesa en la que se encontraban inscritos los servicios que incluía el hotel mientras Narcissa echaba un vistazo a toda la habitación, comprobando que no había ninguna cosa en mal estado ni ninguna imperfección. En el pálido rostro de la señora Malfoy se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Todo perfecto.

Lucius alzó la vista del folleto y miró a su mujer con una sonrisa de complicidad, y asintió, para bajar nuevamente la vista al folleto.

-Mmm… Interesantes servicios –siseó el señor Malfoy con cara maliciosa, y con una mano puesta en la barbilla, dándole un aire, a ojos de Narcissa, mucho más atractivo-. Esto te gustará, Narcissa.

-¿De qué hablas, Lucius?

-De esto –dijo Lucius señalando con el dedo a lo que se refería. Narcissa leyó donde apuntaba el dedo índice de su marido.

-Baños termales, piscina climatizada, jacuzzi, área de masaje,… Sí, es muy interesante –dijo ella mirando pícaramente a su marido-. Aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Es usted muy lista, señora Malfoy –volvió a sisear Lucius, quitándole con algo de brusquedad el folleto de las manos a su mujer y arrojándolo a un lado. Él, que se encontraba detrás de ella, colocó sus manos en la cintura de su mujer y se acercó más a ella-. ¿Le apetecería un relajante baño termal? –le susurró en el oído, haciéndola estremecer. Él sonrió. Pero Narcissa se estremeció aún más cuando Lucius pasó a morderle el lóbulo de una oreja, haciéndole algo de daño, pero para ella aquello era placentero y soltó un leve gemido.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Lucius se separó suavemente de Narcissa, y ambos se quedaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, con expresión fría y arrogante. Lucius abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer con un traje azul y un pañuelo a juego en la cabeza.

-Segvicio de habitaciones –se presentó la mujer ante la mirada inquisitiva del hombre-. Venía a compgobag si todo funcionaba coguectamente.

-Sí, todo está en perfecto estado, gracias –respondió Lucius seriamente. La mujer asintió y añadió:

-Si desean algo, señogues Malfoy, no duden en llamagnos a nosotgas o a cualquieg empleado del hotel.

-Así lo haremos –le aseguró Lucius-. Gracias de nuevo. –La mujer se retiró con una pequeña reverencia y el hombre cerró la puerta.

Narcissa se encontraba sacando de los baúles todo lo que llevaban. Miles de prendas, tanto masculinas como femeninas, volaban por la habitación colocándose perfectamente en el armario. Narcissa volvió a agitar su varita para cerrar los baúles una vez que hubo terminado de vaciarlos. De pronto volvió a notar las varoniles manos de su marido en su cintura, cogiéndola de manera posesiva.  
-¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado, señora Malfoy? –susurró al oído de Narcissa de manera sensual.

-En que iríamos a la Torre Eiffel –dijo ella con expresión divertida y fría a la vez. Lucius se separó rápidamente de ella y la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a la Torre Eiffel, Lucius –dijo Narcissa girándose despacio hacia su marido.

-¿Ahora a la Torre Eiffel? –preguntó Lucius algo molesto.

-Claro, hay que ver todo lo que podamos.

-Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra, Narcissa –replicó Lucius.

-También tenemos tiempo de sobra para… otras cosas –dijo Narcissa de una manera que conseguía enloquecer a Lucius-. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos.

Lucius arrugó la frente y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¡Qué corte le había pegado Narcissa! Pero esto no iba a quedar así, él también dominaría en otras ocasiones. Dejaría que esa vez (y alguna que otra más) la señora Malfoy se saliera con la suya. Después de todo era su mujer y, aunque no lo reconociera delante de ningún mago, él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero supuestamente el matrimonio entre ambos sólo se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado y de conveniencia, porque los magos sangre limpia no creían demasiado en el amor, para ellos había cosas más importantes como el honor y la nobleza a la familia, y eso significaba casarse con un mago o bruja sangre limpia y tener, al menos, un descendiente.

Ese día comerían fuera, en la Torre Eiffel, eso era algo que a ninguno de los dos le importaba, pues ellos andaban sobrados de dinero. Habían pagado la pensión completa, pero ellos sabían que más de una vez comerían fuera. Tan sólo irían al hotel a dormir y a poco más.

Lucius cerró los ojos y esperó a su mujer. Sabía que tardaría bastante en cambiarse de ropa, pues ella solía ir muy bien arreglada. El rubio dio un bostezo y, seguidamente, se incorporó porque temía quedarse dormido. Se miró lo que llevaba y pensó que lo mejor sería cambiarse de atuendo él también, porque aquello no era lo mejor para llevar a la Torre Eiffel.

Narcissa salió del baño con un elegante y ceñido vestido color salmón, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Sacó su joyero del armario y se sentó delante del espejo de la habitación a ponerse los pendientes, las pulseras, algún que otro anillo y un collar. Lucius Malfoy se estaba terminando de abotonar de la camisa cuando dijo:

-Hay un problemilla con respecto a la Torre Eiffel, Narcissa.

-¿Qué problemilla? –dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso mientras se pintaba los labios.

-Habrá muggles.

-Oh, Lucius –dijo Narcissa girándose y prestándole la máxima atención a su marido. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia él-¡es nuestra luna de miel! Olvídate por unos días de los muggles¿vale? Si pensamos así, no veremos nada en absoluto.

-¿Te estás rebajando al nivel de esos traidores de los Weasley, Narcissa? –la picó su marido con una sonrisa malvada. Ella hizo un gesto de asco y dijo bruscamente:

-¡Me estás insultando, Lucius¡Yo jamás seré como esos cerdos de los Weasley, todos unos traidores y una deshonra para los magos!

-No sabía que te dejaras provocar tan fácilmente, Cissy –siseó Lucius con una sonrisa divertida, acercándose de forma seductora a su mujer. Ella no le respondió y le dio la espalda, golpeando sin querer a Lucius con su larga y rubia melena.

-¿Nos vamos o qué? –Fue lo único que Narcissa dijo después de eso.

-Por supuesto, ya voy, Narcissa.

Prefirieron ir andando hasta la Torre Eiffel, porque hacía buen día; pero sobre todo porque se negaban rotundamente a utilizar cualquier medio de transporte muggle. Narcissa, agarrada del brazo de Lucius, se detenía alguna que otra vez a contemplar los escaparates.

-No me puedo creer que esa gentuza sea capaz de construir esas cosas sin magia –dijo Narcissa con desprecio, al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos. Lucius asintió y añadió también con profundo desprecio:

-Pobres infelices.

El joven matrimonio Malfoy se quedó de piedra cuando llegó a la misma calle en que se encontraba la Torre Eiffel. Era impactante aquella torre de hierro.

-Dicen que desde arriba hay unas vistas preciosas –comentó Narcissa, contemplando embobada la inmensa torre que tenía en frente.

Cogieron un ascensor para subir a la torre, y se detuvieron en el primer piso, dieron una vuelta contemplando las vistas, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo; enseguida subieron al segundo piso, el cual se encontraba ya a una altura considerable. Era una suerte que ninguno de los dos tuviese vértigo.

Los Malfoy contemplaron maravillados el paisaje que tenían varios metros más abajo. Narcissa había llevado una cámara de fotos mágica y, de vez en cuando, sacaba algunas. Lucius se distanció un momento de su mujer para pedir un café mientras pensaba maliciosamente _"Desde esta torre se podrían arrojar a un centenar de muggles"_. Delante de la gente los Malfoy aparentaban ser muggles también, pues se encontraban de viaje de luna llena y no querían que nada ni nadie se lo estropeara. Pero lo cierto era que les producía bastante asco y repulsión acercarse o tener cerca algún muggle. Lo que más odiaban los Malfoy era cuando un muggle les miraba e intentaba coquetear con ellos, aunque fuera tan sólo con la mirada.

-¡Cissy¡Narcissa! –la llamó Lucius dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Qué, Lucius? –inquirió la rubia.

-¿Sabes? Podemos subir hasta arriba del todo.

-¿De veras? –dijo Narcissa elevando las cejas, impresionada.

-Sí, ven conmigo –dijo Lucius agarrándola de la mano-. El idiota del camarero muggle dice que muy poca gente se atreve a subir hasta lo más alto, pero nosotros subiremos, Narcissa.

-Sí.

-Oigan¿están segugos de lo que van a haceg? La magoguía de la gente que sube aguiba, se maguea. Tengan cuidado –les advirtió un empleado de seguridad. Lucius y Narcissa sonrieron con burla y le lanzaron una intensa mirada de desprecio al de seguridad mientras se metían en el ascensor.

Conforme ascendían, los Malfoy notaron la leve sensación de mareo de la que les había hablado el guarda de seguridad, pero inmediatamente se les pasó.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron lentamente hacia la baranda para contemplar aún mejor las inigualables vistas que estaban teniendo. Narcissa dejó reposar sus manos sobre la baranda, y Lucius la cogió por un hombro y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la de su mujer. Narcissa sonrió ante tal gesto de Lucius, pues él raras veces era romántico, él era más bien frío y brusco a la hora de demostrarle su amor, pero no cabía duda de que la romántica ciudad de París le influía, y el hecho de que estaban solos en aquella pequeña terraza, también. Narcissa suspiró. En aquel momento ella no tenía la expresión de asco que solía tener casi siempre, sino que era una mirada algo más soñadora y su sonrisa reflejaba lo mucho que le gustaba estar con Lucius. Ella giró lentamente la cabeza y lo besó en el hombro, para después llevar su cabeza a su posición inicial. _"Te quiero, Lucius"_ pensó Narcissa a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos a la espalda de su marido y se la acariciaba. Él había cerrado los ojos durante un instante para disfrutar nada más que del contacto con Narcissa y de la brisa que les llegaba a aquella altura, y pensó _"Narcissa, te quiero"_.

Después de estar unos minutos así, bajaron a la primera planta a comer.

-¿Te apetecería que esta tarde hiciéramos una visita al museo del Louvre? –preguntó Lucius haciendo una fría mueca. Narcissa frunció el ceño.

-¿Para ver los repulsivos cuadros que pintan los muggles¿Y sus esculturas? –dijo ella con desprecio.

-Precisamente –susurró-. Piénsalo, Cissy, lo que nos reiremos de ellos –le dijo su marido con una malvada sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

-Mmm… Está bien.

Pasaron la tarde visitando el museo del Louvre y, aunque ellos no lo reconocerían jamás, el arte que estaban viendo en el museo era admirable y muy bonito. Pero ellos los trataban despectivamente por tratarse de artistas muggles. Lo que no hicieron fue comprar a la salida algún recuerdo del museo, aunque les había gustado.

Al caer la tarde, los Malfoy fueron a visitar el Arco del Triunfo de París, y a Lucius se le vino la idea a la mente de construirle un arco del triunfo a su señor, Lord Voldemort, pero inmediatamente rechazó esa idea, pues sería copiar la idea de un estúpido muggle. Narcissa sacó una foto del impresionante monumento arquitectónico que tenían ante ellos.

-Es grandísimo¿verdad? En imágenes parecía más pequeño –dijo Narcissa. Lucius asintió-. Venga, Lucius, ponte que te hago una foto delante del arco.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos, Lucius –insistió ella. Lucius aceptó, a regañadientes y se colocó de brazos cruzados-. Pero no pongas esa cara, Lucius –dijo Narcissa algo enfadada.

-Es la que tengo –dijo él de mala gana. Narcissa soltó un bufido inconforme y su marido no tuvo más remedio que posar mejor para la foto.

Tras la sesión de fotos, Lucius y Narcissa dieron una vuelta por los Campos Elíseos. Anduvieron hasta que anocheció y las farolas se iluminaron, dándole un aspecto mucho más bonito a la ciudad de la luz.

-Elige dónde te apetece cenar –le susurró Lucius. Narcissa echó un vistazo a todos los restaurantes que había a su alrededor, y finalmente se decantó por el más caro de todos. Lucius le sonrió con burla-. Veo que es usted exigente, señora Malfoy –le susurró en el oído. Narcissa sonrío de forma malvada.

-Como si usted no pudiera pagarlo, señor Malfoy –se mofó ella. Lucius no pudo controlarse ante la respuesta de su mujer y le besó la mano.

Entraron en el fino y lujoso restaurante que la señora Malfoy había elegido para después volver a ver el Arco del Triunfo, pero esa vez de noche. En el camino de vuelta al hotel, se detuvieron a contemplar la Torre Eiffel de noche. Estaba muy bonita iluminada, parecía mucho más grande e imponente.

Algunos de los lugares que los Malfoy visitaron los dos días siguientes fueron la gótica catedral de Notre Dame, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre y la iglesia de la Madeleine. Todos ellas edificaciones muy bonitas y logradas que conseguían dejar boquiabiertos a cualquier turista que pasara por allí.

El tercer día de su estancia en París decidieron dedicarlo a baños termales y actividades relajadas. Lucius y Narcissa bajaron en bañador y biquini respectivamente, con una toalla blanca al hombro con el escudo del hotel bordado en una esquina. Un empleado del hotel se les acercó.

-¿Desean algo, señog y señoga Malfoy?

-¿Dónde se encuentra el área de los masajes? –preguntó Narcissa.

-Oh, oui, los masajes los dan en aquella habitación a la deguecha –les indicó el hombre con el dedo.

-Gracias, muy amable, caballero –dijo Lucius fríamente con un gesto de cabeza. El empleado hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a su sitio. Los Malfoy, cogidos de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la sala de los masajes.

Entraron en la sala y dos amables señoritas les indicaron que se tumbaran, cada uno en una camilla. Lucius y Narcissa se sentían muy bien después del masaje y preguntaron a las masajistas si podrían bañarse en un jacuzzi privado. Una de las masajistas comprobó que, al menos una de las salas donde había jacuzzis, estuviese vacía. La mujer les indicó con un gesto de la mano que podían pasar a una de ellas.

El matrimonio entró en la pequeña sala y Lucius cerró la puerta para poder tener más intimidad. Narcissa dejó a un lado la toalla y se metió en el jacuzzi, del cual salían miles de agradables burbujas. El agua estaba a una temperatura muy agradable, caliente pero no quemando. Lucius dejó su toalla al lado de la de Narcissa y entró también en el jacuzzi y se colocó al lado de ella.

-Entonces¿no piensas llevarle ningún recuerdo a tu hermana Bellatrix?

-No, Lucius. Bellatrix no aprecia ese tipo de regalos. Ella es partidaria de la limpieza de sangre, pero la riqueza no le importa tanto. No valora la clase y el estilo que tiene París. Si le llevara algún regalo –prosiguió-, seguramente se reiría de mí y lo tiraría directamente a la basura o lo desharía en mil pedazos con un hechizo. –Lucius soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno… ¿y tu adorada hermana Andrómeda? –dijo Lucius con algo de burla.

-¡Lucius¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a esa sucia traidora? No me gusta que te ensucies los labios con el nombre de esa desgraciada –dijo Narcissa bruscamente, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su marido. Éste se echó a reír.

-Estás demasiado tensa, cariño –siseó acercándose lentamente a ella-. Relájate.

Lucius acarició el hombro de Narcissa y seguidamente se lo besó. Continuó besándola por el cuello para después llegar a las pálidas mejillas. El rubio se puso enfrente de ella para poder besarla y mirarla mejor. Se arrimó todo lo que pudo a ella y llevó sus manos al rubio cabello de ésta. Narcissa se quedó mirándole a los ojos. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos misteriosos e intensos ojos grises. Un duelo de miradas se estableció entre ambos. Azul contra gris. Se aguantaron la mirada durante mucho tiempo, pero luego, Narcissa rompió el intenso y mágico momento y miró el torso desnudo de su marido. Besó cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, estremeciendo a su marido por completo. Él tuvo que agarrarla con fuerza por las muñecas debido a la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando. Rápidamente, Lucius volvió a tomar el control y se separó bruscamente de Narcissa para volver a pegarse a ella con la misma intensidad. La mujer soltó un leve gemido ante la intensidad de Lucius, y después le acarició la cara y le sonrió. Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y después pasó a besarla desesperadamente en los labios. Al principio era un beso apasionado, pero luego llegaron a darse algunos mordiscos. La señora Malfoy llevó sus manos y brazos a la espalda de su marido sin dejar de besar y morder los labios de su marido. En una ocasión Lucius le hizo algo de sangre a Narcissa en el labio y ella le arañó la espalda, lo que provocó un leve gemido por parte del hombre y la besó con mayor intensidad, dejando a un lado los mordiscos. Narcissa pareció haberse olvidado de la pequeña herida que tenía en el labio y continuó besándole. Se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire, para después mirarse a los ojos. Sonrieron.

Siempre se había dicho que el amor y el romanticismo era cosa de muggles, que era tan sólo una debilidad de esos seres que se encontraban por debajo de ellos; por lo tanto, los magos sangre limpia no tenían que caer en aquella cursilería. Pero se equivocaban. Lucius y Narcissa sabían que sus progenitores estaban equivocados, que el amor no era sólo una cursilería muggle, formaba parte de todo ser humano y era algo que no se podía evitar, ya fueran muggles o magos. Por eso los Malfoy se mostraban correctamente en público. Ellos entendían por correctamente: no coquetear, no lanzarse miradas lánguidas, no abrazarse, no besarse, nada de mimos. En público, los Malfoy se limitaban a cogerse del brazo, como mucho. Pero en la intimidad dejaban salir todos aquellos sentimientos y deseos que habían prohibido en lugares públicos y ante magos.

Lucius acarició la barbilla de su mujer sin dejar de mirarla a aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Se fijó en el corte que había hecho a Narcissa cuando la había besado e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Será mejor que subamos a curarte esa herida –dijo él apartándose de ella y saliendo del jacuzzi-. Y tendrás que curarme también los arañazos que me has hecho en la espalda, cariño, yo no me llego –añadió con serenidad.

-Está bien –dijo Narcissa saliendo también del jacuzzi, y secándose y estrujándose el pelo.

En la habitación, Narcissa se encargó de limpiar las heridas. Se aplicó una poción curativa en el labio que siempre llevaba en su bolso para heridas leves. Después de eso se acercó a Lucius y dijo:

-Quítate la camisa.

Lucius, sentado en la cama, obedeció y dejó al desnudo su pálido torso y su fuerte espalda. Narcissa suspiró y se arrodilló sobre la cama con la poción. Impregnó sus delgados y elegantes dedos de poción y se la untó y extendió a su marido por la espalda, quien estaba disfrutando de la suave mano de ella.

-Es increíble lo bestias que somos a veces –murmuró Narcissa seriamente, mientras le aplicaba la poción en el último arañazo de la espalda-. Ya está. Espérate a que se te seque y entonces te vistes.

-Gracias, Narcissa. Eres increíble. Hubieras sido buena medimaga –la elogió su marido. Narcissa, que estaba de espaldas guardando la poción en su bolso, sonrió, halagada. Pero luego dijo fríamente, dándose la vuelta:

-La medicina nunca me ha atraído, Lucius. Prefiero trabajos de otro rango.

-Como buena Malfoy –añadió Lucius con una sonrisa divertida. Narcissa le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-¿Esta noche¿Le apetecería a la señora Malfoy pasarla en el Moulin Rouge? –siseó el hombre.

Narcissa hizo un gesto repentino, y luego una mueca de desagrado. Fulminó a su marido con la mirada.

-¿Eso es un sí? –inquirió Lucius alzando las cejas.

-Sí, pero como mires a una sola puta de las que hay allí, te lanzo un Avada Kedavra, Lucius –le amenazó la mujer con voz peligrosamente baja, muy parecida al siseo de una serpiente venenosa.

-No son putas, son Doriss Girls –dijo Lucius, divertido al saber que había puesto celosa a Narcissa.

-Lo que sean –gruñó Narcissa desapareciendo de la habitación y entrando en el cuarto de baño tras pegar un portazo.

Lucius sonrió y se asomó al balcón. Le había hecho mucha gracia la actitud de Narcissa cuando él había mencionado visitar el famoso Moulin Rouge. Por un lado le gustaba que Narcissa se hubiera puesto celosa, eso significaba que él le importaba y que no quería perderlo. Pero por otro lado no quería que ella se hubiese puesto en ese plan porque sabía que le dolería la cabeza en cuanto pasase al lado de una de las chicas que allí había.

El Moulin Rouge, situado en el Barrio de Pigalle, estaba abarrotado de gente a altas horas de la noche. Narcissa, la cual llevaba un bonito y elegante vestido rojo y largo hasta los pies, caminaba al lado de su marido, que llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro. Le tendió el brazo a su mujer y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con la otra mano. Carraspeó y dijo:

-El espectáculo comienza a las once.

-Muy bien –respondió Narcissa con total indiferencia. La mujer se encontraba de mal humor.

Una azafata los llevó a una mesa y les preparó una botella de champagne. Aquel lugar era carísimo, pero eso no era problema para ellos. El problema del Moulin Rouge para los Malfoy era otro, sobre todo para Narcissa…

Varias chicas ligeras de ropa y con plumas pasaron alrededor del público. Narcissa se mostraba fría y las miraba con profundo desprecio mientras acariciaba la mano de su marido.

Los Malfoy miraron el menú en una carta que tenían sobre la mesa. Pidieron lo más caro al camarero que se les acercó a preguntarles qué querían tomar. Mientras esperaban su cena, comenzó el espectáculo. Lo primero fue el cabaret. Lucius miraba de vez en cuando al escenario, pero sin prestar demasiada atención. Estaba pensando en Narcissa, quien no sabía que se encontraba en ese mismo instante en los pensamientos de su marido. Ella se apartó su rubia y larga melena con sus pálidas manos, lo hizo con movimiento elegante y espontáneo, que provocó la mirada de Lucius. Éste se aclaró la garganta y se giró en su silla para quedar frente a su mujer.

-¿La abrimos, Narcissa? –preguntó Lucius, sin abandonar su aire de arrogancia que solía tener, cogiendo la botella de champagne con una mano. Ella asintió mirando a su marido. Contempló cómo la fina mano de su marido destaponaba la botella y dejaba el tapón a un lado. Como buen caballero que era, llenó primero la copa de Narcissa.

-Brindemos –dijo Narcissa con una mueca divertida. Lucius la miró mientras colocaba el tapón a la botella y asintió- Por nosotros. -Alzaron sus copas y las chocaron suavemente para después llevárselas a los labios. Sin dejar de dar pequeños sorbos, los ojos azules de Narcissa buscaron los fríos y grises ojos de Lucius, quienes también deseaban encontrarse con ellos. Era una mirada de amor que nadie captó, tan sólo ellos.

El camarero llegó con la cena para ambos.

Después de cenar, Narcissa, que estaba enfrente de Lucius, se levantó y arrimó su silla junto a la de su marido para estar más cerca de él. Le cogió una mano por debajo de la mesa y se la acarició mientras observaban el espectáculo de trapecistas que había en ese momento. Lucius apretó cariñosamente la mano de ella y, seguidamente, se la acarició también.

Narcissa rebosaba de alegría en su interior, aunque por fuera no lo pareciese, pues todo el mundo que la miraba a la cara veía una persona con expresión hierática, mirada fría, como si no tuviese sentimientos. La alegría se debía a que Lucius estaba con ella y miraba con desprecio a las muggles tan ligeras de ropa que actuaban sobre el escenario del Moulin Rouge.

Pero la felicidad de la joven señora Malfoy se esfumó cuando en el escenario apareció un grupo de mujeres desnudas y Lucius cambió su mirada de desprecio por una de deseo y codicia. Narcissa apretó los dientes y gruñó. Le pegó un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y él pegó un bote y giró la cabeza de golpe, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Ella se acercó al oído de Lucius y siseó, muy enfadada:

-Te recuerdo que esas putitas son despreciables muggles, querido.

Lucius parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. Su mujer tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía él, el millonario Lucius Malfoy, partidario de la pureza de sangre mágica, mirando de esa manera a un grupo de mujeres muggles?

-No volverá a ocurrir –murmuró recuperando la compostura y desviando la vista a Narcissa-. Creo que el champagne se me ha subido un poco a la cabeza –se excusó. Narcissa alzó una ceja y torció la boca en un gesto de incredulidad, burla y asco.

Cuando la función terminó, las luces volvieron a iluminar todo y los Malfoy rellenaron nuevamente sus copas con más champagne. Narcissa vació la copa de un sorbo y se colocó bien su anillo de casada.

-A ver, entonces, dime¿a quién les tenemos que llevar recuerdos de París? –dijo Lucius con su típica sonrisa malvada y su mirada de superioridad, que sólo Narcissa conseguía igualar.

-Para nosotros los primeros, eso por supuesto. Y… la verdad es que no se me ocurre a nadie más –dijo Narcissa esforzándose por pensar en alguien a quien llevarle algo. Lucius dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo:

-Yo creo que le llevaré algo a Severus. –A sus espaldas se escucharon flashes, pero ellos los ignoraron.

-Sí, es el único –admitió Narcissa-. Es el único que lo apreciará. Los regalos los compraremos en el barrio mágico de París.

-Por supuesto, Narcissa, eso no hacía falta ni que lo dijeras –dijo Lucius fríamente.

-¡Foto¡Foto¡Foto! –decía una lánguida voz de mujer. Los Malfoy giraron la cabeza y vieron a una chica de las plumas caminar hacia ellos. Descaradamente se abrió hueco entre el matrimonio y se sentó en la misma silla que Lucius, haciendo que éste estuviera a punto de caerse, además de que las molestas plumas que la mujer llevaba le daban en toda la cara. Narcissa fue desplazada a un segundo plano; la mujer de las plumas cogió de un hombro a Lucius y éste la miró con algo de asco. La señora Malfoy la miraba con intenso odio y echaba de menos su varita, para reducirla a cenizas. Lucius jamás había visto con aquella expresión de enfado a su mujer. Los labios los tenía apretados, su mirada asesina (la cual recordaba mucho a Bellatrix Lestrange) no se apartaba de la mujer de las plumas y la vena de la sien le palpitaba a la vez que temblaba de furia. Pero la mujer de las plumas parecía que no se daba cuenta del estado de la señora Malfoy y tan sólo se dedicaba a mirar lánguidamente a Lucius mientras un fotógrafo del Moulin Rouge sacaba la foto, la cual salió al instante. Narcissa salió cortada, tan sólo se le veía la mitad, porque ella sola se había apartado. Narcissa, por debajo de la mesa, le pegó con el tacón una fuerte patada en la espinilla a la descarada que estaba toqueteando a su marido. Ésta trató de disimular la mueca de dolor y acarició más a Lucius, susurrándole de manera lánguida y provocativa:

-Mon cherie, vente conmigo, tu mujeg es una amaggada.

-¡Suélteme inmediatamente! –vociferó Lucius apartando a la mujer de las plumas con brusquedad-. Vámonos, Cissy.

El matrimonio Malfoy se puso de pie, dándose aires de grandeza. El fotógrafo, el cual parecía intimidado por los magos, le tendió tímidamente la foto a Narcissa. Ella la miró con desprecio y la rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Oiga, señoga¡No puede haceg eso¡Al menos, pague la foto! –protestó la mujer de las plumas.

-Nosotros no os pedimos que nos sacarais fotos, así que no debemos nada a nadie –dijo Lucius fríamente y fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Pego sois millonaguios¡Podéis pagaglo!

-Por muy millonarios que seamos, jamás entregaremos nuestro dinero a gentuza como vosotros –le aseguró Narcissa fríamente-. Vámonos, Lucius.

Se agarró del brazo de su marido y salieron a toda velocidad del local, dejando sin saber qué decir al fotógrafo y a la mujer, quienes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Es la última vez que venimos a un sitio como éste –dijo Narcissa, bastante enfadada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Narcissa –dijo Lucius en el mismo tono de voz.

Narcissa tuvo pesadillas por culpa del Moulin Rouge. Aparecía aquel ambiente en sus sueños como si de una película de terror se tratase. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Veía a Lucius rodeados de las Doriss Girls, ella trataba de separarles pero Lucius la ignoraba y se iba con ellas. Nadie le hacía caso a pesar de que ella gritaba y gritaba, cada vez más y más fuerte. Estaba tan asustada y desesperada que incluso gritó realmente, despertando a Lucius, que se dio la vuelta hacia ella, amodorrado.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Cissy? –preguntó con voz dormida.

-He tenido una terrible pesadilla –dijo Narcissa con voz sofocada, sentada en la cama con el pelo revuelto y una mano en su agitado pecho, que subía y bajaba muy deprisa a causa del susto. Lucius pareció compadecerse de ella, porque se arrimó y la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. La besó en sus desnudos hombros y luego la mimó, juntando su cabeza con la de ella.

-Ya ha pasado todo, querida –le susurró.

-Sí, gracias a Merlín que sólo ha sido un sueño.

-¿Y me podrías contar qué pasaba en esa horrible pesadilla?

-Eh… No, déjalo, sólo era una tontería –dijo Narcissa.

-No es ninguna tontería si ha logrado asustarte así, cariño –le dijo Lucius besándola cariñosamente y abrazándola más fuerte. Narcissa sonrió.

-Bueno, si no dejas de abrazarme en toda la noche, es posible que la pesadilla no se repita –le dijo ella de forma pícara. Lucius le sonrió y dijo:

-Eso está hecho, señora Malfoy.

Narcissa se acomodó entre los brazos de Lucius y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, cerca del hombro, notando el cálido aliento de su marido.

-¿Se encuentra a gusto la señora Malfoy? –le preguntó en un susurro. Ella asintió y le dio un beso en el pecho con el que él se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Narcissa se encontraba en el paraíso al estar de esa manera con Lucius, y él igual.

La semana se estaba pasando muy deprisa. Tan sólo quedaban tres días para que se marcharan. Estaban aprovechando muy bien el viaje, porque si a algo ellos estaban acostumbrados era a aprovechar todo lo que hacían.

Una de las últimas noches, de las más agradables de toda la semana, Lucius decidió darle una sorpresa a Narcissa. Había estado planeándolo durante toda la semana. Deseaba darle esa sorpresa, aunque tal vez sonaría un poco cursi tratándose de un Malfoy, pero allí nadie les conocía (salvo los magos del hotel, pero ellos no estarían en el hotel). Se lo comunicó después de comer.

-Narcissa, quiero que para esta noche te pongas tu mejor vestido –le dijo Lucius acariciándole la barbilla con sus finos y pálidos dedos. Ella le sonrió y dijo:

-¿Qué estás tramando, Lucius?

-Aaah… -dijo Lucius añadiéndole misterio-. Ya lo verás. Tú haz lo que te digo. –Narcissa alzó una ceja, pero asintió.

Lucius miró su reloj. El espectáculo comenzaba a las ocho y media de la noche. Todavía les sobraba tres cuartos de hora. Él ya se había arreglado. Su negro y elegante traje de chaqueta, con corbata a juego y camisa blanca le daban un aire mucho más atractivo. Su largo y platino cabello iba recogido por un elegante lazo blanco. Se miró en el espejo de la habitación y sonrió con orgullo y arrogancia. Cogió su inseparable bastón y volvió a mirarse, sonriendo todavía con arrogancia. Se metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón las dos entradas que había sacado cuando Narcissa se quedó en la peluquería del hotel.

Ella llevaba un vestido largo azul marino y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante y sofisticado moño. Se había puesto los tacones más caros que tenía y sus mejores joyas. Se puso el perfume que Lucius le había regalado durante el noviazgo y que aún conservaba. Lucius se dio media vuelta al escuchar los tacones de su mujer. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

-Estás preciosa, Narcissa.

Ella notó que sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de color carmesí. Sonrió.

-Tú sí que estás guapo, Lucius.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo él, tendiéndole el brazo con caballerosidad.

-Sí, vamos –dijo ella tras echarse un chal a juego con su vestido.

Bajaron hasta la recepción del hotel, y Lucius le dejó la llave al recepcionista.

-Ya está todo listo –dijo el recepcionista a Lucius. Narcissa no entendió nada-. Espeguen aquí.

-Lucius¿quieres decirme a dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás –respondió el hombre enigmáticamente, sosteniendo en una mano su bastón. El recepcionista les hizo una señal y los Malfoy lo siguieron hacia fuera. En la calle, delante de la puerta principal del hotel, les aguardaba una negra limusina y su chófer. Narcissa abrió la boca y suspiró.

-Lucius… ¿tú has…?

-No digas nada, querida –le dijo Lucius amablemente en un susurro. La invitó a subirse a la limusina y él se subió detrás. El chófer, que era mago, ya sabía a dónde tenía que llevarlos, porque Lucius lo había hablado con él los días anteriores.

Los dejó en un brillante y bonito teatro para magos. El chófer se bajó y les abrió la puerta. Narcissa se lo agradeció en un susurro, mientras que Lucius se limitó a pagarle. El chófer, que tenía órdenes de Lucius de quedarse a esperarlos hasta que salieran, se metió en la limusina y se echó una cabezada.

-Lucius¿me has traído a ver una obra de teatro?

-No exactamente, Cissy –respondió Lucius, que sacó las entradas de su bolsillo cuando llegaron frente a los guardas de seguridad que había en la puerta. Ellos les rompieron una parte de las entradas y le devolvieron el resto a Lucius. Hicieron un gesto con la cabeza dándoles a entender que podían pasar.

Entraron en un bonito, lujoso, iluminado y amplio salón. En éste había varias puertas que comunicaban al teatro.

-Eh… Lucius¿cuándo has hecho esto?

-Cuando te bajaste a la peluquería.

Entraron en el teatro y Lucius sacó nuevamente las entradas para ver las butacas que les había tocado. Se sentaron por delante. Él se había encargado de conseguir los mejores asientos. Había llevado a Narcissa a ver un musical que trataba sobre la mitología. Era un gran espectáculo lleno de colorido. Los espectadores aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo. Narcissa se apoyaba de vez en cuando en el hombro de su marido, cuando sentía ganas de llorar o cuando le entraba un ataque de risa muy fuerte.

-¿Te ha gustado, Narcissa? –le preguntó su marido a la salida.

-Mucho, Lucius –contestó ella poniéndose bien el chal.

Cogieron nuevamente la limusina que les dejó en un caro y sofisticado restaurante parisino.

-Ha sido muy bonita la sorpresa, Lucius.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Es una de las pocas oportunidades que tendré de hacerte un regalo así –confesó Lucius llenando su cuchara de sopa.

-Cuando volvamos a casa tendrás que trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso¿verdad?

-Obviamente, Narcissa –respondió fríamente-. Esos estúpidos de la Orden del Fénix le están tocando mucho las narices a nuestro amo. Sobre todo los Potter y los Longbottom.

-Sí, esos asquerosos traidores, amigos de los muggles y los sangre sucia… –masculló Narcissa, sacando a la superficie sus rasgos más afilados que solía perder cuando estaba a solas con su marido-. ¡Deshonran a los magos! Y los peores son esos malditos Weasley…

-Acabaremos con ellos, cariño, no te preocupes –le aseguró Lucius partiendo pan.

Cambiaron de tema. El resto de la cena, hablaron de cosas menos importantes pero más apetecibles.

-Esta semana aquí contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –admitió ella, ruborizándose. Lucius le sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

-Para mí también.

Terminaron sin prisas y después buscaron al chófer para que los llevara de regreso al hotel. Recogieron la llave en la recepción y le dieron las buenas noches al recepcionista de turno. Subieron a la habitación, pensando en lo especial que había sido la noche. Narcissa abrió la puerta y dejó la llave en la primera mesa que encontró. Se quitó el chal y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. Se asomó al balcón un momento para contemplar la bella ciudad de París de noche, iluminada, dándole aún mayor encanto.

Notó unas varoniles manos sobre sus hombros y el cálido cuerpo de su marido detrás de ella. Se dejó conducir dentro de la habitación. Lucius cerró la puerta de la terraza y corrió las cortinas para que nadie les viera. Narcissa estaba de pie, sin moverse, observando a su marido. Conseguía dejarla sin respiración. Él caminó hacia ella y la rodeó por la cintura, mirándola con superioridad y con una sonrisa helada. Narcissa le sonrió de la misma manera y lo besó. Exploraron una vez más la boca del otro, enredando sus lenguas como serpientes, aumentando el deseo. Demostraron con aquel beso una pequeña parte de lo que sentían en aquel momento. Pero no era suficiente. Lucius obligó a Narcissa a sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Él se inclinó hacia delante y llevó su mano hasta el bajo del vestido, metió su mano bajo éste y la fue subiendo lentamente, recorriendo la pálida pierna de su mujer y haciéndola estremecer. Sacó la mano y, con ambas, deshizo el moño de Narcissa, cayendo el rubio cabello de ésta sobre la espalda, dándole un aspecto mucho más provocativo para Lucius. Volvió a besarle en la boca con fiereza, mientras que con sus pálidas manos acariciaba los hombros de ella. Narcissa, cuyas manos las tenía sobre la cama y las llevó a los brazos de Lucius, intentó descalzarse haciendo fuerza con los pies. Se deshizo de los tacones y les dio un suave empujón hacia un lado. Lucius le remangó el vestido lentamente, acariciando todo lo que pillaba a su paso, estremeciendo más y más a Narcissa. Sólo él sabía hacerla estremecer de esa manera ante una simple y leve caricia; ella tocaba el cielo cada vez que Lucius la acariciaba así. Dejaron de besarse para coger aire y, en ese descanso, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, que brillaban de puro deseo. Sonrieron con complicidad y Lucius, con ayuda de Narcissa, terminó de quitarle el vestido, que lo dejó caer al suelo. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas. Tumbó a Narcissa y él se recostó lentamente sobre ella mientras que Narcissa le quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata y le desabrochaba la camisa. Después de unos minutos de mimos y besos, Lucius se quitó el pantalón y volvió a tumbarse sobre Narcissa, besándola primero en la cara y bajando luego lentamente hacia todo su pálido cuerpo. Después le tocó a Narcissa besarle a él y, a su vez, le quitó el lazo que llevaba atado al pelo dejando que la rubia melena de su marido cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda dándole un aspecto mucho más salvaje. Se deshicieron también de la ropa interior. Lucius se abalanzó sobre ella, pensando en cuánto la amaba y que podía demostrárselo cuando estaban solos. Narcissa pensaba lo mismo que él mientras notaba los labios de su marido en su clavícula y después bajaban hasta su pecho y su vientre. Ella le acariciaba desenfrenadamente y gemía, aumentando el ritmo frenético que el pecho de Lucius ya había alcanzado. Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse más y Lucius la miró nuevamente a los ojos con deseo y con amor. Se colocó entre sus piernas y, lentamente, entró dentro de ella. Ahogó los todavía suaves gemidos de ella con un besó de amor y entrega total. Narcissa podía sentir el amor que Lucius le entregaba en cada beso, cada caricia, y no pudo evitar aferrarse más a él. Lucius fue aumentando la velocidad, sin dejar de acariciar a Narcissa ni besarla. Ella era en ese momento cuando se sentía llena, dichosa. Pero sabía que la mágica semana que estaban viviendo llegaría pronto a su fin, y volverían a su diaria rutina en el bando de Lord Voldemort. Detuvo en ese instante sus pensamientos, para dedicarse solamente a sentir a Lucius y su amor. En ese instante Lucius no era mortífago. En ese momento no eran los fieles seguidores de Voldemort y partidarios de la pureza de sangre. En ese momento solamente eran Lucius y Narcissa.

Tras una noche llena de pasión, cayeron rendidos y exhaustos sobre la cama. Se encontraban plenamente satisfechos. Lucius abrazaba a Narcissa y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza y en las mejillas, mientras que ella trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pero en ese momento no le apetecía dormirse. Le apetecía disfrutar de la compañía de su marido y de lo feliz que era con él. Lo amaba más que a nadie. Y eso sólo él lo sabía. Lucius tampoco quería dormirse tan pronto, quería estar con Narcissa sin tener ninguna preocupación.

Pero el sueño les terminó venciendo.

Un rayo de sol a través de las cortinas despertó a Lucius Malfoy, que se hallaba tumbado en la cama del hotel, acariciando el rubio y largo cabello de su mujer. Ella aún estaba dormida plácidamente. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada. Lucius trató de separarse de Narcissa para ir al baño, pero ésta, al notar los esfuerzos de él para apartarse, lo retuvo con fuerza y se abrazó más a él. Lucius la miró y sonrió, pero insistió y no paró hasta que no se la quitó de encima, pues realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Narcissa lo dejó ir y se dio la vuelta, y se arropó más todavía con la sábana al no notar el cálido cuerpo de Lucius junto a ella. Despertó al cabo de una hora porque notó una leve sensación de angustia. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lucius, que estaba leyendo en silencio para no despertarla.

-Narcissa…

Ella no le contestó y se encerró en el baño. Se apoyó en el lavabo y llevó una de sus manos a su estómago.

Lucius hizo una marca por la página que se había quedado, cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de su mesita de noche. Escuchó arcadas. Se acercó a la puerta del baño, llamó con los nudillos y dijo en voz alta:

-Narcissa¿va todo bien?

Narcissa no contestó. Lucius intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Frunció el ceño y volvió a decir en voz alta:

-¡Narcissa! Abre.

No hubo respuesta. Tan sólo se escuchó otra arcada más.

-¡Cissy, ábreme! –Lucius estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. El mago fue a por su varita mágica y apuntó a la cerradura-. _¡Alohomora!_

Por fin pudo abrir la puerta y entrar en el cuarto de baño para descubrir qué le pasaba a Narcissa. La encontró arrodillada delante del retrete, alargó un brazo para tirar de la cisterna. Estaba ligeramente encogida, con la cabeza agachada, tocándose el estómago. Lucius no dijo nada, pero llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella. Narcissa le cogió una mano y se la acarició.

-He vomitado –dijo.

-Me lo he imaginado. Te he oído dar arcadas. ¿Cenaste mucho anoche?

-Bueno, sí, cené más de lo normal, pero… -Narcissa se acordó de todo lo que había comido en el restaurante al que Lucius la había llevado.

-Venga, no le des importancia.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Parece que se me ha pasado… -dijo ella poniéndose en pie, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero sólo se le pasó durante un momento, porque al cabo de unos minutos volvió a tener nauseas y tuvo que ir corriendo nuevamente al baño. No quiso desayunar. Lucius bajó solo sin darle mucha importancia a los vómitos que Narcissa estaba teniendo ese día. Pero la angustia no cesó y Narcissa, ya preocupada, decidió bajar a que la mirara la medimaga del hotel. Lucius la acompañó, aunque él esperó fuera.

Ella salió al rato, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. Lucius le lanzó una mirada que exigía una respuesta. Narcissa, que ya conocía esa mirada, lo cogió de la mano y lo guió a una parte del hotel donde no hubiera mucha gente.

-Lucius –comenzó ella-. Estoy de maravilla.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió él.

-Porque vamos a tener un bebé –anunció, sonriente. Lucius torció el gesto, como si se hubiera tragado algo verdaderamente asqueroso.

-¿QUÉ? –le soltó bruscamente.

-Lo que te acabo de decir, Lucius, que estoy embarazada –dijo Narcissa seriamente, acariciando su vientre inconscientemente, al parecer. Lucius trató de asimilar las palabras de Narcissa. Ella le había dicho que iban a tener un bebé. ¡Un bebé¡Por Merlín¿En qué estaba pensando Narcissa¿Acaso lo veía a él cambiando pañales y dando el biberón? Los niños sólo daban dolor de cabeza, no traían nada bueno. Ese niño sería un estorbo para su labor de mortífago.

-¡NO!

-¡SÍ!

-¿Pero por qué ahora¡No llevamos ni una semana casados¡Tienes que abortar, Narcissa¡Yo no quiero un estúpido mocoso en mi casa! –le gritó, enfadado.

-¡Ni hablar, Lucius¡No abortaré¡Yo quiero tenerlo! –le gritó ella con la misma intensidad.

-¡Yo no! Tú eliges, Narcissa. O al bebé o a mí –le dijo agarrándola bruscamente por un brazo. Los azules ojos de Narcissa se bañaron en lágrimas. Le dolía muchísimo separarse de Lucius, pero no quería perder al niño. Era una complicadísima decisión.

-El bebé –dijo finalmente, con firmeza.

-¿Cómo?

-El bebé. Prefiero al bebé¿lo has entendido? –le dijo ella fríamente. Lucius la miró con odio y la soltó con brusquedad.

-Muy bien. Puedo estar sin ti perfectamente –se limitó a decir. Se fue del hotel, cogiendo la calle que iba hacia la derecha.

-¡Yo también! –le gritó ella.

Narcissa lo siguió y lo vio alejarse hasta perderse. Ella, con orgullo, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el lado contrario.

Ninguno llevaba un rumbo fijo. Querían perderse y reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Narcissa redujo la marcha y caminó más despacio. Su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal. Llevó su mano nuevamente a su aún plano vientre, pensando en el bebé y en lo mucho que lo quería. Había sido una gran noticia. Creía que para Lucius sería igual, pero obviamente se equivocaba. No lograba entenderlo. Ellos hablaron sobre el tema de los niños antes de casarse y llegaron al acuerdo de que, al menos, tendrían un hijo para seguir con la tradición. A ninguno de los dos les agradaban los niños. Pero era muy distinto su propio hijo, y Narcissa quería a su hijo.

Pero también estaba Lucius. Lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. No quería estar sin él, no podría soportar la vida sin él, no ahora que lo conocía. Sus lágrimas eran insistentes y resbalaron por su pálida cara. Se las secó con un dedo elegantemente y continuó caminando, cada vez más despacio hasta llegar a una columna de ladrillos. Se apoyó contra ésta y miró al cielo, como si esperara que le viniera algo que le hiciera recuperar a su marido y tener a su hijo a la vez. Amaba a ambos. No podía escoger. Pero Lucius así lo había decidido, no podía negarle nada. No podía obligarlo a cargar con un niño que no quería.

Lucius también redujo sus pasos cuando llegó a uno de los parques de París. Fríamente, pensó en Narcissa. Sabía de sobra el daño que le había hecho abandonándola de esa manera. Incluso se había hecho daño a sí mismo, pues él también la amaba, aunque a los ojos ajenos no lo pareciera. Pero ella era su media naranja, con quien realmente se sentía a gusto y podía ser él mismo, sin miedo a nada. Ella le hacía verdaderamente feliz y le daba el amor que no había recibido jamás.

Pero el asunto del bebé no le había agradado. Él no era un hombre cariñoso, y mucho menos con un niño. Pero era su hijo, su futuro hijo. Su heredero. Comenzó a verlo de ese modo. También recordó la charla que mantuvo con Narcissa sobre los niños. Él sabía que tendrían que tener algún hijo, pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan pronto. Él no quería que llegara tan pronto. Quería disfrutar más de su pareja. Aunque quizá la llegada del niño no fuera algo tan malo después de todo. Ese niño podría ser como él. Sería una gran experiencia. No lo sabía en realidad, pero sí sabía una cosa con plena certeza: no quería perder a Narcissa. Y, en el fondo, cuando ella le comunicó la noticia del embarazo, le produjo cierta alegría. Una alegría que no había sentido antes en su vida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué les abandonaba? Había sido demasiado borde y no le había dado siquiera una oportunidad a aquel pequeño ser que, tal vez, llegaría a ser algo positivo en su vida y le daría alegrías. Tenía que volver con ellos. Por Narcissa. Por el bebé. Por él mismo.

Narcissa regresó al hotel por la noche y la habitación la encontró vacía. Le invadió una profunda tristeza y se derrumbó sobre la cama, llorando desconsoladamente. La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero ella lo ignoró. Cuando notó las suaves manos de su marido, dio un respingo y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Lo miró con tristeza. Lucius se mordió el labio al verla de ese modo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Le dio suaves besos y la dejó que se desahogara.

-He vuelto, Narcissa. Y no pienso dejarte nunca más –le susurró. Ella no fue capaz de articular palabra y siguió llorando en el hombro de su marido, aferrada a la camisa de éste. Ahora lloraba de felicidad-. Y tendremos a este niño. Quiero tenerlo –dijo posando su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Narcissa lloró con más intensidad y se abrazó más a él.

-Te amo, Lucius.

-Te amo, Narcissa.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Narcissa estaba muy emocionada. Pensaron ambos a la vez en el bebé. Aquel era el mejor regalo que traían de París.


	3. Te seguiré Bill&Hannah

**Hola a todos. Esta semana me toca a mí presentar mi one-shot que espero disfruten mucho. Todos ustedes saben que me encanta el personaje de Bill Weasley. Si pudiera… me iría a Londres a conquistarlo y quedármelo… suspiro… lástima que eso solo queda en mi imaginación.**

**Bien, no divaguemos. También me gusta experimentar con parejas inusuales y de ese mix (Bill/pareja inusual:Hannah Abbot), sale esta historia. **

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Abrazotes.**

**Clau**

* * *

"**Te seguiré"**

**Por Clau Felton Black**

Hannah Abbott abrió uno de los memos que estaban en la bandeja de entradas de su escritorio, en la sucursal parisina de Gringgotts.

"Mierda, grandísima mierda" exclamó poniéndose de pie y sobresaltando a su compañera de oficina, quien en ese momento hablaba a través de la chimenea con uno de los clientes corporativos del banco y ambos volvieron a verla sorprendidos.

"¿Malas noticias?" le preguntó Cécile con cara de pocos amigos, porque su cliente era uno de los más importantes del Gringgots-París.

"No es tan mala pero sí inesperada", les respondió poniendose muy colorada por el exabrupto y sentándose con lentitud sin apartar la vista del documento. "Lamento haberles interrumpido", se disculpó.

Bill Weasley. Bill Weasley había sido trasladado a la Unidad de Rompedores de Maldiciones de la sucursal parisina de Gringotts. Al menos eso le notificaban en el memo ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Babeaba por ese hombre, por ese fornido y guapo pelirrojo, hermano mayor de su compañero de escuela. Bill siempre era muy jovial y carismático con la gente a su alrededor, con un temperamento muy dado a hacer amigos y una personalidad bastante atrayente para los que estaban cerca de él.

Las visibles cicatrices de su cara no lo convertían en un hombre menos atractivo para las jóvenes brujas, solo acrecentaban el hecho de que era un hombre muy valiente, como una evidencia de su participación en la guerra mágica inglesa y en la Orden del Fénix.

Y había sido su amor platónico desde que entró a trabajar en el banco.

Había comenzado a suspirar por él casi en el mismo momento en que puso pie en Gringotts, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos. En esa época de transición cuando terminó la guerra con el triunfo indiscutible de Harry Potter y ella egresó de Hogwarts, cuando la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra estaba reconstruyendo toda la destrucción dejada por Voldemort.

Pero siempre supo que era un amor que nunca sería correspondido y por eso nunca guardó esperanzas. En esa ápoca, Bill estaba casado con la belleza francesa y descendiente veela de Fleur Delacour. Y aun así, no podía evitar que sus ojos lo siguieran cada vez que pasaba frente a su oficina o buscaba a alguna de sus colegas. A veces, él se detenía a platicar un poco con ella... pero nunca pasaba de una cordial conversación entre dos compañeros de trabajo. Pocos meses después de terminada la guerra, Fleur murió en un accidente mientras estaban de vacaciones con la familia de ella en Francia.

Con el paso de los meses, Bill se detenía a platicar con ella con más frecuencia que antes, pero nunca reveló ningún otro tipo de interés, más que el de intercambiar impresiones de las cosas que sucedían dentro del banco. Nunca la había invitado siquiera a comer. Pero esa pequeñísima cercanía, solo aumento la obsesión que sentía por él. Y creció de tal forma, que para evitar hacer el ridículo entre sus compañeros de trabajo en Londres, había pedido su traslado a París con la excusa de cursar estudios de post-grado en manejo bancario en esa ciudad.

Efectivamente había cursado los estudios que estaba casi por terminar; pero ahora, casi dos años después, cuando ya se sentía completamente confiada en su nuevo puesto y su nueva vida, Bill Weasley aparecía de nuevo a trastornar su mundo. Quizás ir a vivir a París era una forma de recordar a Fleur y una muestra de su eterno amor por ella. Algo nada alentador para una chica que a pesar de tener pretendientes, no podía olvidar al apuesto pelirrojo.

Dio un suspiro nostálgico. Hay cosas o personas de las que definitivamente no se puede escapar.

Y para colmo de males, en el memo que acababa de abrir, la estaban convocando a una reunión con él. _No tengo absolutamente nada que ver con los rompedores de maldiciones_, pensó. _Mis clientes son corporativos y nadie ha solicitado apoyo para romper alguna maldición en sus propiedades._ Al mal paso darle prisa¿verdad? Así que se dirigió resignada a la sala de reuniones, donde la esperaba su jefe con Bill Weasley.

Su paso y su porte habían mejorado mucho con los años. No era de una belleza espectacular, pero sí era una joven atractiva que capturaba la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Aunque ella se seguía considerando una desabrida Hufflepuff, con muy poco que ofrecer; recordándose a sí misma más como la primera estudiante de su promoción en sucumbir a la presión de los TIMOS que como la aguerrida estudiante que fue parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Es cierto que todavía guardaba como recuerdo de guerra su moneda del ED y tenía buenas anécdotas que contar sobre esa etapa de su vida en Hogwarts apoyando los esfuerzos de Harry Potter, pero en términos generales no creía ser una persona interesante.

Había tenido un par de romances con amigos franceses que no habían prosperado, pero tampoco se amilanaba, simplemente pensaba que debía besar un par de sapos más hasta encontrar a uno que se convirtiera en su príncipe azul... aunque invariablemente ese príncipe tenía los rasgos y el porte de su idealizado pelirrojo.

Respiró hondo, tocó la puerta y entró. Y se le fue la respiración quien sabe donde. Bill seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella. Dejarla sin respiración. _¡Dios! Está más guapo que nunca,_ pensó, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Bill la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, que no hizo más que acentuar su porte alto y fornido. Sus ropas siempre tendían a ser informales, pero también siempre le favorecían... su pelirrojo cabello siempre largo y recogido en una coleta, y una pequeña argolla plateada que había reemplazado al colmillo que anteriormente colgaba de su oreja, le daban el aspecto de eterno hippie.

"Conoces a Bill Weasley¿verdad?", le preguntó Demian, su jefe.

"Sí", le respondió ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser espontánea y camuflar su nerviosismo, mientras se sentaba en la sala de reuniones.

"Como te expliqué en el memo", comenzó su jefe de inmediato "Bill ha sido trasladado a la Unidad de Rompedores de Maldiciones de esta ciudad, así que necesito de tu ayuda para que encuentre un apartamento y se instale sin problemas"

Hannah abrió su boca sin poder evitar poner cara de sorpresa. "¿Perdón?"

La cara de Bill perdió un poco su sonrisa y su expresión se ensombreció un poco, pero Demian continuó. "Entiendo que ustedes se conocen desde que trabajabas en Londres, así que no le veo inconveniente a que le ayudes a instalarse".

"No tengo inconvenientes", respondió Hannah recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial "es simplemente que asumí que te quedarías con la familia Delacour", agregó dirigiéndose a Bill.

"Mi relación con los Delacour es cordial, pero no por eso voy a vivir con ellos. Además, no hemos tenido mayor contacto desde la muerte de Fleur", le explicó.

"Aclarado el punto, los dejo", dijo Demian poniéndose de pie y mientras se dirigía a la puerta añadió "Bill explícale a Hannah qué tipo de departamento te gusta, para que te ayude a escoger uno bonito. No sé como se las arregló ella, pero su departamento tiene una preciosa vista a la torre Eiffel", dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo a Bill y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Bill se puso serio de repente. "Conoce tu departamento..."

Hannah creyó distinguir un dejo de reproche en esa frase pero pensó que de tanto que le gustaba el pelirrojo, estaba imaginando cosas. "Claro que lo conoce", le dijo con seguridad y firmeza "Además de mi jefe, es mi amigo y suelo invitar a mis amigos a comer a mi departamento con regularidad".

Y sin darle más oportunidad a opinar, comenzaron a la búsqueda de un lugar bonito para Bill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Bill llegó a París. Y Hannah ya estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Soñaba despierta con su pelirrojo y no encontraba manera de sacarlo de su cabeza ni de su corazón. Nunca había dudado que a la menor oportunidad se enamoraría de él como una adolescente y por eso había preferido poner tierra de por medio cuando estaban en Londres pero salir huyendo de París sería demasiado evidente.

Luego de buscar y buscar, habían encontrado un apartamento muy bien ubicado cerca de la entrada al callejón mágico de París. Y aunque era pequeño, era bastante iluminado y tenía todo tan bien distribuido que incluso parecía más amplio de lo que en realidad era. Ambos le habían dado el visto bueno, antes de que Bill firmara el contrato de arrendamiento.

Y después, le había ayudado a decorarlo poniendo su toque personal en todo el lugar. En realidad, a Hannah le encantaba mucho el apartamento y no pudo evitar fantasear con el hecho de que lo habían buscado, escogido y decorado juntos, como si fuera un espacio a compartir con él. _Se vale soñar, _se había dicho en esa época.

No sabía si porque ambos eran ingleses o porque realmente le era simpática, pero incluso había establecido una pequeña rutina diaria: como buena madrugadora que era, ella llegaba primero a la oficina y permanecía levantando la vista cada dos por tres, hasta que unos quince minutos después, el fornido pelirrojo pasaba frente a su puerta dando un jovial buenos días.

Pasado un momento, volvía a aparecer con dos humeantes tazas de café. Colocaba una sobre el escritorio de Hannah y se bebía la otra, platicando con ella como si no la hubiese visto en años. Para cuando llegaba Cécile, ya habían tenido una alegre charla mañanera. En cuanto ella ponía un pie en la oficina, un risueño Bill la saludaba, pero se levantaba con discreción de su asiento y se retiraba a iniciar sus labores. Si bien, sus maneras eran joviales con todos, parecía que no estaba interesado en intimar con nadie más que con Hannah.

Los fines de semana salían a bailar o se reunían con otros solteros de la oficina y lo que tenía más exasperada a Hannah era que Bill le corría a cuanto hombre interesado se le paraba enfrente. Pero él no hacía ningún movimiento para acercarse más a ella. O era un amigo muy posesivo o no sabía qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

"Le gustas", le afirmó Cécile una mañana, después de que Bill saliera para su oficina y Hannah le comentara el último incidente algo incómodo que habían tenido en un bar el sábado anterior cuando Hannah aceptó que un conocido la invitara a una bebida y el pelirrojo se puso evidentemente furioso, "No sé porqué todavía lo dudas"

"Pero es que él tampoco me dice nada... no se acerca más que como un amigo y no pienso dar yo el primer paso", le rebatió testaruda, mientras con un movimiento de varita, sacaba los papeles de las cosas pendientes y las colocaba en orden de importancia sobre su escritorio.

"Yo no te digo que te lances a sus brazos como una mujer desesperada, pero le puedes lanzar alguna indirecta para ver si la toma o la deja. Eso se vale en el noble arte de ligarse a un hombre", le explicó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Tal vez tú puedas lanzar indirectas a los hombres que te gustan, pero eso nunca se me ha dado muy bien a mí. Soy demasiado torpe para eso"

"Tú te crees torpe pero todas las mujeres podemos atraer a cualquier hombre que nosotras queramos. Es cuestión de actitud", le dijo su amiga con una expresión en su rostro, que con claridad decía: _deberías avivar o por pensarlo mucho, lo perderás._

Hannah sonrío ante el comentario de Cécile, pero no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. "Dices eso porque eres una francesa bastante fresca", le comentó divertida, mientras caminaba a la chimenea y abría la Red Flu para las consultas de los clientes corporativos.

"Y tú, una inglesa desabrida y bastante testaruda", le contestó Cécile en el mismo tono. Ambas se pusieron a trabajar.

Esa semana pasó volando y después del incidente del fin de semana anterior, cuando llegó el viernes, Hannah declinó salir con Bill a ninguna parte. Decidió que era momento de quedarse en su apartamento tranquilamente y quizás el domingo podría hablarle a Cécile o a Demian para ir al cine. La idea era no toparse con el pelirrojo por ningún motivo, así lloviera, tronara, nevara o se acabara el mundo.

Pero el desgraciado se había colado en su vida cotidiana hasta de los fines de semana. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia, que a media tarde del sábado estaba que arañaba las paredes de su apartamento sumida en un aburrimiento total y reprimiendo los deseos desesperados de enviarle una lechuza, para salir a tomar algo. Se sentía enclaustrada y perdida. Pero estaba determinada a no verlo y quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo. Así que para remediarlo, salió a caminar para despejarse la mente y se fue directo a uno de sus lugares favoritos de todo París: la Torre Eiffel.

No quiso tomar el ascensor, así que se fue por las gradas directo a la parte más alta, contemplado las maravillas de la ciudad parisina. Ese lugar siempre causaba el mismo efecto en ella, se sentía pequeña en medio de la gran urbe de París, pero no era un sentimiento que la abrumara de manera negativa. Simplemente era tan bello y placentero, que no podía evitar sentirse diminuta frente a la magnificencia de la ciudad.

Permaneció por lo menos media hora contemplado el paisaje, apoyada en una de las barandillas, sintiendo la brisa helada surcar su rostro y tratando con desesperación de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

"Me supuse que estarías acá", dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. No tuvo ni siquiera necesidad de volver a ver, para saber que tenía a Bill Weasley atrás suyo. Mierda. Todas sus intenciones tiradas a la basura... Aspiró profundamente el fresco aire parisino y luego lo soltó con mucha lentitud.

"Hola, Bill"

"¿Qué te pasa?", le preguntó caminando hasta colocarse a la par de Hannah, también apoyándose en el pasamano.

"Nada en especial, solo necesitaba poner en orden algunas ideas", le contestó sin volver a verlo, solo siguió viendo hacia la ciudad, sintiendo su cercanía embriagarle todos los sentidos. "Estoy en una especie de crisis existencial, no me hagas caso"

"¿Y para resolver esas crisis necesitas aislarte y alejarte de los amigos?"

"No hay nada como la soledad para poder resolverlos. Ya deberías saberlo, Bill", le respondió con rapidez.

"¿Puedo serte de alguna ayuda? A veces hablar con un amigo puede servirte para despejar las ideas"

Hannah volvió a verlo con una expresión que Bill no supo explicarse. _Mi problema eres tú, grandísimo idiota ¿es que no te das cuenta?, _pensó ella, pero permaneció en silencio, aunque quizá podía tomarle la palabra a Cécile y lanzarle una indirecta, pero no sería del corte romántico como su amiga le había sugerido, sería una indirecta al estilo Hannah Abbott.

"¿Sabes?" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos cuando al fin pudo rescatar su voz de donde quiera que se hubiera ido, "estoy en un proceso de reconsiderar todo lo que estoy haciendo en mi vida y el rumbo que quiero darle. No quiero dejar Gringotts porque la carrera bancaria me gusta, pero creo que mi ciclo en París está por terminar" al llegar a este punto, la expresión de Bill se había ensombrecido y endurecido "así que quizás pida un traslado a otra sucursal..."

Bill se retiró de la barandilla y caminó detrás de Hannah. "¿Has pensado a dónde te gustaría ir?", le preguntó.

Su tono se había endurecido un poco, al igual que su rostro pero tampoco dejaba ver ninguna emoción. Hannah lo interpretó como el simple y cortés interés de preguntar y eso encogió su corazón de manera agobiante. Ella no retiró su vista de la ciudad. Si miraba a Bill en ese momento, con seguridad él se daría cuenta de todos los sentimientos que la estaban atravesando. "No lo sé..." le respondió con una voz que esperaba sonara casual "Tal vez tú puedas sugerirme algo, has trabajado mucho más tiempo para el banco y debes saber cuál sucursal puede ofrecerme mejores alternativas".

Hannah lo sintió caminando y detenerse justo a su espalda. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y ella quedó expectante, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear más acelerado de lo normal. De pronto, Bill colocó ambas manos en la barandilla a la par de las de Hannah, encerrándola entre el pasamano y su fornido cuerpo. No pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante ese contacto. Parecía un abrazo, pero sus fuertes brazos apenas rozaban los suyos, solo sentía su pecho acercándose a su espalda y la respiración tranquila de Bill resoplando cálida sobre su oído izquierdo. En ese punto, ella sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado, estaba agarrada de la baranda como quien se aferra a una tabla de salvación y tampoco se atrevía a volver a verlo. _Oh Dios, oh Dios y ¿ahora que hago?, _pensó con desesperación. Cécile le había dicho de lanzar una indirecta pero no habían hablado de cómo reaccionar si Bill se decidía a tomarla.

"¿Adónde me harás seguirte esta vez?", le preguntó él en su susurro.

Hannah sintió que su corazón se detenía y no pudo evitar girar su cabeza suavemente para verlo con el rabillo del ojo. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Yo pregunté primero. Tú me dices que quieres mudarte de nuevo y yo te digo que te seguiré al lugar donde decidas irte. ¿Adónde será esta vez?"

"No lo sé, Bill. Te he dicho que no he decidido nada todavía...", le respondió evasiva y luego permanecieron unos segundos en silencio "...¿Tú viniste... a París... por mí?", le preguntó Hannah con cautela, como si tuviera necesidad de confirmar lo que él ya le había dicho, apretando las manos con más fuerza en la baranda.

"Me tardé más de un año, pero sí lo hice. Pedí mi traslado a París por ti", le confesó. Bill colocó sus manos sobre las de Hannah y entrelazó sus dedos. Estaban cálidas, mientras que las de Hannah estaban heladas como el hielo, por la brisa y por la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Hizo que ella por fin alejara sus manos de la barandilla y sin soltarla, quedándose siempre a su espalda, la abrazó posesivamente tomándola por la cintura. Miraban juntos a la ciudad y a lo lejos, el sol estaba ya ocultándose. Así, con sus manos y brazos entrelazados, él agregó "Mejor aférrate a mí"

Hannah cerró sus ojos de golpe, emocionada por sus palabras. Por fin sentía esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como lo había deseado durante años y se sentía llena por un sentimiento tan pleno de felicidad, con el que podría conjurar con seguridad todos los _patronus_ que podría necesitar por el resto de su vida.

Poco a poco, Bill la giró hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Ella sentía su corazón retumbando desesperado en su garganta y pensó que si pasaba un minuto más, sin que él la besara, no sería capaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Pero Bill no estaba para nada apresurado. Sin soltarla de la cintura, como si temiera que Hannah se le desapareciera, subió su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla y acercó poco a poco su boca a la de ella, en un beso tierno... solo probando con suavidad sus labios.

Pero de pronto, dejó salir toda la pasión que habían estado acumulando en esos meses y embistió su boca en un beso brutal, posesivo y demandante, que Hannah correspondió con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. Aferrada con ambas manos al cuello de su camisa, ella sintió sus piernas flaquear por el mejor beso que había recibido en toda su vida. Si Bill no la hubiera estado sosteniendo con fuerza por la cintura, quizás hasta habría caído al suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos solo descubriendo sus bocas, pero poco a poco fueron finalizando el beso, hasta que se separaron jadeantes. Hannah soltó el cuello de la camisa de Bill y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras hundía su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Aspiró su olor masculino y sintió su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración un poco acelerada. Deseó permanecer siempre así con él, abrazados, con la emoción que deja el primer beso y con París a sus pies como mudo testigo.

"¿Porqué nunca me dijiste nada?", le preguntó con voz queda, todavía con la frente apretada contra su cuello.

Bill rió por lo bajo haciendo vibrar su pecho.

"Sí, claro, en esa primera reunión con Demian... ¿cómo te lo hubieras tomado? _'Hola Hannah, me moría por verte y acá estoy en París para que podamos iniciar una relación juntos'_, seguro que no me hubieras creído y te habrías alejado otra vez de mí", Hannah sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Por mucho que le gustara el pelirrojo seguramente lo habría rechazado por ser un lanzado.

"¿Y en Londres? Allí nunca demostraste nada..."

"Al principio fue porque todavía estaba en período de luto y después... fueron varias cosas: la diferencia de edad y que mi aspecto desfigurado no es muy atractivo..."

"Pero, Bill, eso a mí no me importa...", le rebatió ella.

"Lo sé, no tienes que decirme nada", le interrumpió. "Es que te miraba tan joven, recién salida de Hogwarts, tan llena de vida y yo, aunque no soy un viejo ya tengo algo de trayecto recorrido, el ataque de un licántropo y un matrimonio. Pero cuando me decidí a acercarme más, me llevé la sorpresa de que te habías ido".

Hannah pensó en las ironías de la vida. Si ella hubiera esperado un poco más, probablemente ese ansiado beso habría llegado antes. "Bill, hemos sido tan tontos", le dijo y él la retiró lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Él tenía una expresión interrogante cuando vio como ella se ruborizaba. "Yo pensé que solo me buscabas como colega y como yo no quería hacer el ridículo frente a los compañeros de trabajo, por un amor no correspondido... pedí mi traslado a París... para alejarme de ti..."

Bill sonrió ante su confesión y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, hasta que entró de lleno de nuevo en su boca. Besaba que era una maravilla. _Si besa así de bien ¿cómo será en la cama?, _pensó Hannah y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por sus pensamientos ni que un gemido lleno de deseo saliera vergonzosamente por su garganta.

"¿Así que tenemos que recuperar esos dos años que nos perdimos por ser unos tontos?", le preguntó Bill, quien mantenía sus frentes pegadas y la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules con una mezcla de amor y deseo por partes iguales. Ella solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y movió afirmativamente su cabeza. "¿Tu apartamento o el tuyo?"

"El tuyo", le contestó ella decidida. Solo tomaron la precaución de ver que no hubiera ningún muggle cerca de donde ellos estaban y con un suave "plop" se desaparecieron de la torre Eiffel rumbo al apartamento de Bill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lunes siguiente, Cécile entró en la oficina y paró en seco. Inmediatamente supo que algo raro sucedía esa mañana. Ni Hannah ni Bill estaban allí, con su habitual charla mañanera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a encontrárselos platicando y terminándose sus respectivas tazas de café en medio de risas y bromas. Por algo eran mucho más madrugadores que ella, que siempre llegaba más corriendo que andando a la oficina, agradecida de que Hannah hubiera comenzado a organizarla para el trabajo diario.

Pero ahora estaba a oscuras y vacía. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Hannah durante el fin de semana? _Bueno, las noticias malas vuelan_, se dijo para tranquilizarse. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, lo habría sabido antes de que terminara el domingo. Preocupada pero a la vez ensimismada, dándole vueltas mentalmente a todas las posibilidades, comenzó a preparar la oficina: sacó los expedientes de las cosas pendientes más urgentes y se encaminó a la chimenea para abrir la Red Flu.

En esas vueltas estaba, cuando Cécile vio sorprendida como Hannah y Bill entraban juntos al banco de lo más tranquilos, como si llegar tarde a trabajar fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llevaban una expresión radiante y unas ojeras dignas de cualquier _Inferi_, señal de que no habían dormido casi nada en ese fin de semana. Y aunque no iban siquiera tomados de la mano, Cécile tuvo la certeza de que allí sí que había pasado algo.

Se despidieron con un suave beso a la entrada de la oficina de Hannah. "Te veo a la hora del almuerzo", le dijo Bill quien saludó brevemente a una boquiabierta Cécile antes de marcharse a su oficina.

Hannah se movió hacia su escritorio como si todavía anduviera sobre una nube y comenzó a sacar sus cosas en silencio, hasta que Cécile no pudo soportarlo más. "¿Vas a contarme voluntariamente o quieres te de un poco de _veritaserum_ para que lo hagas con lujo de detalles?"

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Hannah. "No hay mucho que contar...", le dijo haciéndose un poco la de rogar y a sabiendas de que su amiga estaba comiendo ansias.

"¡Hannah Abbott! A mí no me haces esto, me lo cuentas todo en este mismo instante si no quieres que me de un infarto del disgusto", Hannah le respondió con una carcajada y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido en ese fin de semana.

"Así que la tan ansiada declaración fue en la torre Eiffel", exclamó Cécile emocionada al extremo con el relato. "Creo que tendrás una historia muy interesante que contar a los nietos".

"¡Cécile! Apenas tenemos un fin de semana juntos…"

"Pero siempre le agradecerás a París"

"¡Por supuesto¡Oh, París yo te amo!", respondió Hannah y una amplia sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro como nunca antes lo había hecho.


	4. Un camino de nuevo al amor

Holi gentee!! aquí les traigo mi oneshot!!

Mi personaje de HP es Pansy!! espero les guste lo que escribi!! si no dijanmelo pliss!! se aceptan avadas electronicoss!!;)

Floh black

con ustedes...

**un chemin de nouveau à l'amour – un camino de nuevo al amor**

Definitivamente los hombres son basura. O es que simplemente las mujeres somos estúpidas...

Soy tan estúpida que escape de un hombre. Pero es que ¿Cómo puede ser él asi? Años en el que crei que Draco quizás me amaria o algo...un mínimo cariño. Pero no, después de tantos años me he dado cuenta de que no iba a poder ser nunca asi.

Y escape, alejandome de ese demonio de ojos grises. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Yo siempre supe que Draco no estaria conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo sera. Me dijo con una tacto (que jamás creí posible en él) que él no podia amarme como mujer, que queria que fuese feliz con un hombre que pueda darme lo que yo necesitara.

Asi que aquí estoy...París, la famosa capital del amor. Genial, esto me deprime aun más. Tanto amor por todos lados y yo hundiendome. Claro que yo no me habia dado cuenta de donde me estaba metiendo, solo tome el primer avión (transporte recomendado por Hermione) que salia y aquí estoy.

Llegé hace dos semanas, tengo trabajo de diseñadora aquí, amistades que siempre tuve cuando venia de vacaciones, un enorme y acogedor departamento. Pero sigo mal.

Esta todo claro...el amor no es para mi. Creo que siempre lo supe pero nunca quise aceptarlo, hasta ahora.

Mejor me voy a trabajar...¬¬

Pansy Parkinson sale de su departamento tratando de no caerse de sus tacones, que aunque nadie lo crea, todavia no lograba dominar. Su cabello negro estaba largo hasta media espalda y unos ojos azules que le daban una vida que atraia a cualquiera. Ella era eso a simple vista. Pero si la miraban cuidadosamente podrían ver que sus hermosos ojos estaban nublados y su corazón perdido.

Ella prefirió ir caminando hasta su trabajo, después de todo este se encontraba a cuatro cuadras de su departamento y ella no se llevaba bien en transporte muggle.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vió la pequeña abertura en el suelo al que se iba aproximando. Y menos aún al hombre que iba en sentido contrario al suyo.

Claro que pronto se dió cuenta de las dos cosas: su fino taco se clavó en la abertura y se trabó, provocando que ella cayera hacia adelante.Pero no al piso, sino a unos fuertes brazos que la tomaron de la cintura antes de que ella se fuera de cara al suelo.

Y entónces paso. La conexión.

Sus ojos se adentraron a los penetrantes y abiertos ojos verde agua de el desconocido. Pansy sintió que podria ver el alma del hombre a través de ellos.

Se separaron y entonces Pansy lo pudo ver claramente. El hombre tenia el cabello castaño y su piel era aceitunada. Y su altura...impresionante...un metro noventa seguro. El tipo parecia una mezcla de modelo de revistas y un principe encantado.

-Se bien, Mademoiselle? -( Se encuentra bien, señorita?) pregunta preocupado.

-oui, merci beaucoup.-( Si, muchas gracias.)

-Excusez-elle es-elle anglaise certaine?- ( Disculpe ¿Usted es inglesa cierto?)

Pansy se quedo un momento muda. NO, ella no le daria mucha información verdadera al hombre. No queria liarse con nadie ni nada. No queria creer en alguien y que fuese mentira.

-Non. Mais j'ai vécu des années à Londres. - (No. Pero he vivido unos años en Londres.)

El hombre sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Cela explique son accent. Mon nom est Christien.- (Eso explica su acento. Mi nombre es Christien)

-Pansy. Un gusto.

-El gusto es mio,Mademoiselle

-Disculpeme, pero tengo que irme. Gracias por su ayuda. - Le agradeció Pansy casi escapando de aquel atractivo y amable hombre.

Las horas pasaron y volvió a su departamento. Se sentia con una extraña sensación.

-Idioteces mias. - dijo en voz alta.

Pero no podia dormir!

Entonces se la paso...¿limpiando? Todo el departamento. Y cuando al fin se sentia con la cabeza dispuesta a descansar...solo tenia quince minutos para llegar a su trabajo.

Pansy empezó a correr de un lado al otro viendo que ponerse, lavándose sus dientes y delineandose los ojos( todo al mismo tiempo...)

Cuando se miro al espejo y considero que ya no podia hacer más se fue. La chica habia quedado impecable en solo diez minutos.

Cuando ni siquiera habia puesto un pie dentro del local una mujer rubia y alta se habia acercado haciendole señas de que entrara rápido, mientras hablaba por teléfono en un veloz francés.

Pansy, sin entender mucho la siguió y la mujer la agarraba del brazo cuando se depedia algo histerica de la persona al teléfono.

-Ahora si...

-¿Muchos problemas, Nicolette?

-Sii!!! Crei que no ibas a venir!

-Y por que seria eso?

-El horario Pansy, el horario!! Tengo un vestido de novia que debo entregar hoy y un traje para el casamiento de Carole!

Carole era una de las más grandes compradoras que tenian en el local, todos la querrian muchísimo si no fuera que Carole no fuese tan insoportable y quisquillosa. Y lo más triste para todos era que ella se iba a casar la semana entrante y estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Y para desgracia de Pansy, Carole habia pedido que ella vistiera a todo el sector masculino(padrinos, padre de la novia, del novio y al mismo novio claro) "llorando", diciendo que solo ella podria hacerlo. Y para que no se sintiera presionada, le aclaro en un tono "muy amable" que si se negaba lamentablemente el negocio cerraria de forma inesperada.

Carole era divina...solamente para el novio, seguro. ¿Aunque quien en su sano juicio se casaria con esa mujer?

-Nicolette. Tranquila si? Confia en mi.-Dijo Pansy en un tono muuuyy tranquilo soltándose del apreton de Nicolette.

Nicolette suspiró ruidosamente y se toco la cabeza delicadamente con una mano con la palma arriba en aspecto" ahii Dios mioo!!"

-De acuerdoo!! Ve arriba que hay uno de "el sector masculino" de Carole...creo que es el novio!! - exclamó Nicolette en un tono algo histérico.

-Tranquilaa!! il confie moi! -(confia en mi) concluyó Pansy guiñandole un ojo.

Subió al tercer piso, donde estaria el novio de Carole. Lo que si nunca se imagino fue ver a quien vio.

Christien.

Estaba de perfil, mirando por un gran ventanal un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad. Pansy se quedo boquiabierta, anonadada por la belleza del fracés.

La intención de Pansy era, claro esta, huir misteriosamente. Sus planes se arruinaron al chocar con uno de los maniquies, provocando un estruendoso ruido.

De pronto, los electrizantes ojos verde agua de Christien la miraban con curiosidad.

-Pansy?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Soy una gemela...-

-Pansy-

-Supongo que si soy yo...dado que soy hija única...

-Eres bastante simpática...muy graciosa.- dijo Christien sonriendole con esa sonrisa perfecta digna de un Adonis.

-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo,,,- dijo sarcasticamente Pansy.

-Y no me sorprenderia. - contesto Christien, ignorando el tono de voz usado por la pelinegra.

-Sera mejor que te tome las medidas, tengo muy poco tiempo para terminar los trajes.

-Cierto...pero antes ¿Me acompañarias a tomar algo?

-No tengo tiempo, Christien. Lo siento. Y la verdad que tu tampoco tendrias que tenerlo.

-Por favor...- pidió el ojiverde poniendo una carita imposible de resistir.

-De acuerdo...solo 30 minutos.

-40...

-35 y es mi última oferta.

-Bien. Entonces será mejor que nos aparezcamos.

-¿Qué?

-Tenia entendido que eras bruja...

-¿Eres mago?

-Uno muy bueno, la verdad.

-Muy modesto...¿A donde tenemos que ir?

-Toma mi brazo y nos aparezco a los dos.

Cuando apenas lo habia tocado se encontró en uno de los lugares que más recuerdos le traian de su infancia: El jardín de las Tullerias.

Christien la guió hacia un pequeño café que tenia vista hacia la fuente de las Tullerias.

Turistas sacando fotos, abuelas con sus nietos que correteaban bajo la sombra de los altos árboles y varios enamorados jurandose amor eterno.

Cuando se habia dado cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo y habia charlado muy amenamente con Christien, el cual parecia que estuviese fascinado de cada palabra que Pansy decia. Hablaron de sus amigos, sus viajes, sus estudios, del miedo de Pansy en el amor...de todo.

O casi todo.

Pansy nunca se habia abierto tanto a nadie en tan poco tiempo. Chirstien le toma de la mano y le susurra:

-Observa. - y le señala el hermoso paisaje...un fuerte amarillo se ceñia en el horizonte, donde el sol bajaba. Y tonos violacios teñian el cielo, dando un contraste a cada planta, árbol y escultura. Una pequeña brisa hizo que su cabello ondeara y los sonidos se concentraran solo en los que pasan más de ser percibidos. Risas de niños, el agua cayendo en las fuentes, los pájaros cantar y el mismo viento susurrante.

El interminable camino rodeado de árboles que guiaba a la enorme construcción que poseia una antigüedad tremenda en las Tullerias la hacia sentirse diminuta, pero especial.

Pansy giró para adentrarse en los ojos verde agua de Christien, los cuales estaban despejados de maldad, falsedad y egoismo. Pansy nunca habia visto unos ojos tan puros y hermosos.

Pansy jamás olvidaria esa tarde, esa tarde maravillosa en El Jardin de las Tullerias junto a Christien.

Durante toda la noche estubo confeccionando el traje para Christien. Entristecida, dandose cuenta que él se casaria dentro de cuatro días con una mujer que parecia feliz de arruinarle la vida en cualquier sentido. El día siguiente seria la última vez que lo veria. Una parte de ella estaba enfurecida, pero pronto lo tapaba la parte ¿enamorada?

-impossible – (imposible) susurro Pansy, sin darse cuenta que...

-¿Impossible? Nada es imposible. - ((aca me sonó a propaganda de adidas..:P)) -

Pansy sintió como se le subian los colores cuando sintió el perfume de Christien a sus espaldas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrrojas-

Entonces Pansy retrocedió de golpe mirandolo de forma acusadora.

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido...¿Y Carole?

-Histérica, supongo. Ya estoy muy acostumbrado a ella, igualmente me quedan bastantes años soportando su forma de ser.

-Que lindo...

-No tanto como tú, chérie.- Susurró Christien acercandose a Pansy.

-WooWoo, tranquilo. Me parece que te estás confundiendo...- dijo Pansy alejandose de él.

-Mais pourquoi?-(pero por qué?)

Pansy se estremeció con su acento aterciopelado y seductor. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que habia quedado babeante enfrente de Christien por cinco minutos...

-Me parece que mejor mando a otra persona a terminar los detalles del traje.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo, ma belle? -(mi bonita?)

-Naturellement!! - (naturalmente) - ¿Cómo no quieres que este asi si el futuro esposo de la mujer más terrorifica que ha pisado la Tierra esta seduciendome??!!

Christien levantó una de sus oscuras cejas sonriendo.

-¿Futuro esposo?

-Sii!!

-Estas muy confundida. Carole sera muy buena hermana...pero creeme que nunca me casaria con ella. Aca el loco es un estadounidense llamado Peter, que claramente no tiene dos dedos de frente..pero bueno.

-¿Tú no te casas?

-Creo que eso es lo que acabo de decir, chérie. - Le dijo Christien ahuecando sus fuertes manos en el suave rostro de Pansy.

Pansy se metió en sus sinceros ojos verde agua y...sonrió.

-No tengas miedo.

-Creeme...ya no lo tengo.

Christien tomo su boca delicadamente, como con miedo a romperla.Y Pansy cerró los ojos. Cerro los ojos porque confiaba, después de tanto no creer en el amor confió en que tal vez su viaje a París si habia valido la pena.


	5. La cuidad de la luz

**Cortito, pero cargado de sentimiento. Aquí les dejo mí historia, espero que les guste ) **

Respiró con fuerza una vez más aquel aire completamente nuevo y cerró los ojos tratando de alejar las imágenes de su cabeza. Había llegado a ese lugar para escapar de los recuerdos, para escapar de todas las cosas que aún llevaba consigo y que no quería –_no podía-_ creer que habían sucedido. ¡Por Merlín! Eran sus amigos, eran sus mejores amigos, las personas que lo habían apoyado a pesar de todo, a pesar de su licantropía y ahora no estaban; tres habían muerto y otro estaba en Azkaban como el traidor que era… Traidor, nunca creyó que esa palabra la asociaría con Sirius, mucho menos tratándose de una traición hacia James Potter, el que muchas veces fue proclamado como hermano por el mismo Black. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos, estaba en otro país y debía pensar en otras cosas, en otras personas y así tratar de dejar a atrás la mejor parte de su vida.

- Monsieur¿Souhaits plus de chocolat? – (1)

La voz del garzón lo sacó de sus recuerdos y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Veuillez oui, je l'aiment – (2)

Sus amigos lo habían molestado en Hogwarts cuando se enteraron que sabía hablar francés, decían que era un idioma que nadie usaba a excepción de los franceses y que incluso a ellos les molestaba el hecho de que fuera tan "femenino", pero a Remus no le importaba eso, a él siempre le llamó la atención ese idioma y por sobretodo ese país que parecía encerrar más misterios de los que realmente mostraba.

Una vez que tuvo la taza llena de chocolate caliente, bebió un pequeño sorbo y se concentró en mirar el paisaje que lo rodeaba, era mejor eso que lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se sentó en aquel café parisino hace ya dos horas. Tenía la intención de recorrer la cuidad, de perderse en los museos y en los atractivos turísticos que Paris tenía para ofrecer, pero una vez que llegó al corazón de la cuidad, sólo pudo sentarse a tomar chocolate en ese lugar y suspirar de vez en cuando tratando de no parecer demasiado sobrepasado por los acontecimientos.

- ¿L'est occupé est-il siège? – (3)

Levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la figura femenina que tenía frente a él y que era, sin lugar a dudas, la dueña de la voz que había realizado esa pregunta. Tenía ante él dos opciones, podía decir que sí _-cosa que sería ilógica dado a que llevaba horas solo y pasaría más horas solo en ese lugar-_ o podía decirle que no e invitarla a sentarse y así distraerse un poco; se decidió por lo último y negó mientras se levantaba para correr la silla y ofrecérsela a la muchacha que no tenía que tener más de 20 años, una edad muy parecida a la que tenía él, que contaba con 22 años recién cumplidos.

- Merci beaucoup. Vont, les Français sont plus aimables de moi ont cru – (4)

- ¿Vous n'êtes pas français¿Où de toi être?- (5)

Lo miró sorprendida y sonrió al darse cuenta que seguramente él tampoco era francés, de otra manera no habría formulado esa pregunta, además no tenía mucho aire francés en el cuerpo y después se dio cuenta -_un tanto avergonzada_- que muy pocos franceses tomaban chocolate en un café. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

- L'Angleterre ¿Et toi?- (6)

- Inglaterra también- No había caso seguir hablando en francés si los dos compartían el mismo idioma. Era agradable encontrarse con alguien de su país estando tan lejos de casa, era realmente agradable y quizás por eso su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia que antes y sin dejar de mirarla alzó una mano para así lograr la atención del garzón - ¿Quieres algo para beber o comer? - Su dinero no era mucho, pero podía permitirse invitarla, después de todo ese día no iba a entrar a ningún museo y por eso lo que estaba destinado a ser la entrada podía ser perfectamente la invitación que había ofrecido.

La muchacha lo miró y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero algo debió haber sucedido que luego asintió con las mejillas un tanto coloradas – Lo mismo que tú estás tomando ¿Chocolate, cierto? –

Asintió justo en el momento que llegaba el garzón a la mesa y le preguntaba si podía ofrecerle algo más - Une tasse a chocolat et un pâté en croûte des écrous satisfont (7) – el hombre anotó el pedido en su libreta y se fue rumbo a interior de café. Remus llevó su mirada hacia la muchacha y volvió a sonreír - Remus Lupin - le dijo mientras extendía su mano para la correspondiente presentación.

- Margareth Keyller, pero dime Magie mí nombre es demasiado formal - Estrechó la mano de Remus entre las suyas y la soltó justo en el momento en que el que garzón volvía con el pedido, dejando frente a ella una taza de chocolate caliente y el pastel de nuez que había pedido el muchacho.

No sabría explicar muy bien por qué se había acercado a él, lo había visto tan solo en ese café con la mirada perdida y una melancolía demasiado grande para cargar, y aún sabiendo que a lo mejor no era bien recibida se acercó para tratar de animar un poco a ese muchacho de ojos tristes y sonrisa un tanto fingida. Le miró una vez más y se prometió a sí misma hacer lo posible para alegrar la tarde de él o la de los dos; sí, definitivamente podía salir algo bueno de todo eso o eso quería pensar Margareth.

Remus la miró y luego, sin querer, su mirada se volvió a perder en sus recuerdos por unos segundos. Dolía demasiado todavía y no sabía muy bien qué hacer para apaciguar ese dolor_"Idiota, lo que mejor que puedes hacer es concentrarte y tratar de distraer tu mente con la muchacha que tienes sentada al frente tuyo"_ A veces su conciencia era mucho más sensata que él y por eso decidió hacerle caso y concentrarse en esa _-al parecer-_ agradable inglesa que le ofrecía conversación y una taza de chocolate compartida en un café de Paris.

Pasaron las horas, pasaron los días y las semanas, y siempre se reunía con Magie para compartir una taza de chocolate caliente y hablar de todo y nada a la vez. Se sentía bien, se sentía acompañado y eso era algo que hace tiempo que no experimentaba. Magie lo había acompañado a recorrer la cuidad, los museos y todas las cosas que en un momento pensó que recorrería solo; lo estaba ayudando a distraer su mente de las cosas que dolían, sin siquiera preguntar cuál era el motivo por el que a veces su mirada se perdía y no prestaba atención a lo que le decía la muchacha.

Sí, sentía curiosidad por saber por qué esos ojos tan lindos muchas veces parecían tristes, pero quería que él le contara por decisión propia y no tener que forzar absolutamente nada; si había algo que Margareth tenía de sobra era paciencia y ese era el momento de demostrarlo. Sabía que todas las personas tenían cosas que los atormentaban, de otra manera dudaba que tuvieran vida alguna, pero ese muchacho parecía tener demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros… No es que se hubiera enamorado de él, Margareth tenía novio y estaba muy feliz con él, era otra cosa, algo que decía que quizás ella podía mostrarle un poco de luz a Remus Lupin y así éste podría ser nuevamente él mismo, con heridas _-claro-_, pero libre de la culpa que lo consumía cada día un poco más, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Fue en uno de esos días, mientras caminaban por una de las tantas calles parisinas, que la muchacha no aguantó más y tomó aire para así darse el valor suficiente y hacer la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que lo conoció - Remus ¿Por qué a veces tú mirada está tan triste y perdida? - Ya, había sido quizá demasiado directa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella era así; sólo esperaba que el muchacho no se enojara y prescindiera de su compañía en ese país.

Decir que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sería mentir. Sabía que tarde o temprano Magie le preguntaría algo así, no por nada había conocido un pequeña parte de ella esas semanas; la parte curiosa y que preguntaba por todo lo que veía, escuchaba y leía. Y en el fondo le estaba un tanto agradecido, a lo mejor era tiempo de hablar sobre eso y así dejar ir los fantasmas que paseaban en su mente desde ese fatídico día - Es una historia larga, es mejor que nos sentemos a beber chocolate mientras te la cuento - la joven afirmó levemente y se encaminaron al café más cercano con paso lento y sin decir absolutamente nada en el camino.

Se sentaron en las pequeñas mesitas que estaban a las afueras del lugar y ordenaron dos tazas de chocolate. Margareth lo miraba con atención, esperando con un poco menos de paciencia que Remus iniciara su relato; no quería repetir la pregunta, sabía que no era correcto e impulsada quién sabe por qué, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como anticipación de que algo importante pasaría y debía estar lo más atenta posible.

Las tazas llegaron a la mesa y Remus bebió un pequeño sorbo para darse ánimos, la dejó sobre la mesa y miró a la muchacha - Cuando estudiaba en el colegio tenía cuatro grandes amigos, Sirius, James, Peter y Lily, en quienes confiaba plenamente, personas que me apoyaban, me cuidaban y me querían, así como yo los apoyaba, los cuidaba y los quería a ellos. Nos conocimos el primer año de colegio y nuestra amistad se afianzó a medida que pasaban los años, tanto así que cuando James y Lily se casaron, todos fuimos invitados al matrimonio y cuando tuvieron a su hijo, Sirius fue nombrado su padrino - Se detuvo para beber otro sorbo de chocolate y para ordenar un poco sus ideas; tenía claro que no podía hablarle de la guerra en el mundo mágico, pero al ser de Inglaterra, sabría que de un tiempo a esta parte las desapariciones y muertes eran pan de cada día, todas sin motivo aparente.

Nuevamente dejó la taza sobre la mesa y sacó un cigarro, no fumaba mucho _-hace años que no fumaba mientras bebía ese líquido dulzón-_, pero en esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo; lo encendió y tras dar la primera calada respiró hondo, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad que hace tiempo había perdido. - Como te iba diciendo, éramos muy buenos amigos y hasta hace muy poco te podría haber asegurado que todos daríamos nuestra vida por los demás sin pensarlo… me equivoqué. Supongo que estás al tanto que en Inglaterra hay muertes y desaparecidos de tanto en tanto y que nadie sabe el por qué de eso - La muchacha asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, una leve idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente, pero era demasiado terrible como para llegar a concretarla así como así - Creí que todos nosotros estábamos en el mismo bando, en el bando de los "buenos", pero no fue así; entre nosotros había un traidor, alguien que estaba en ambos bandos y que sería capaz de vender a cualquier persona con tal de conseguir lo que fuera. Y así fue, Sirius, alguien que yo creía el más leal de todos, alguien que en la época del colegio afirmaba a los cuatro vientos que James era su hermano y que daría su vida por él, y que con el tiempo llegó a decir lo mismo de Lily; los vendió. Había una persona que quería ver a ellos dos acabados y de paso a al hijo que tenían y Sirius le dijo a esta persona el lugar exacto donde se encontraban - le dio otra calada al cigarro y se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente, tratando así de evitar que su voz siguiera quebrándose aún más y que las lágrimas salieran sin su permiso.

No lo iba a interrumpir, tenía la impresión de que sí lo hacía, Remus perdería el valor para continuar y no quería que eso pasara por ningún motivo, además ¿Qué podía decir? La traición de un amigo debía doler más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, sobretodo si era en una amistad como la que hablaba el muchacho sentado frente a ella. Comenzaba a entender la tristeza en sus ojos, comenzaba a entender el por qué muchas veces se quedaba en silencio con la mirada perdida, seguramente era porque estaba pensando en sus amigos y en la época en la que eran felices. Bebió un poco de chocolate y volvió a posar sus ojos en los de él, dándole a entender que seguía completamente atenta a lo que le estaba contando.

En sus labios se formó una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa al notar la mirada de la joven, seguramente conmocionada por todo lo que estaba escuchando ¿Y quién no lo estaría? No era algo fácil entender, él todavía no lo podía entender del todo y eso que era uno de los involucrados en el asunto. - La cosa es que cuando Sirius fue con esta persona al lugar en el que se encontraban James y Lily, Peter estaba allí, pensando que podía hacer algo para evitarlo y mientras su "jefe" entraba a la casa de los otros dos, Sirius se encargó de Peter sin remordimiento alguno. Ahora Sirius está en prisión y te juro que espero que se pudra en ese lugar, se lo merece por todo el daño y el sufrimiento que causó - No pudo evitarlo, su voz terminó completamente quebrada y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada. Todavía dolía y lo peor es que estaba seguro que siempre dolería de la misma forma.

Sí, eso era exactamente el tipo de cosas que no había querido concretar en su mente. No sabía qué decirle o qué era lo que tenía que hacer en momentos como esos, así que movió su mano por sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Remus para tratar de darle algún tipo de consuelo. Una conversación que tuvo hace un tiempo atrás llegaba nuevamente a su memoria, quizás no era lo correcto, pero sabía que para el caso podía ser útil - Remus, sólo hemos compartido un par de semanas, pero aún así se nota la alegría que desprendes cuando hablas de tus amigos. Sí, Sirius hizo cosas terribles, pero sinceramente si él sentía la mitad de lo que tú sientes, creo que no sería capaz de hacer algo así; no es que esté dudando de tus palabras, pero a lo mejor las cosas no son como las crees - Lo más probable es que aquel muchacho no se tomara bien las cosas que le estaba diciendo, no era fácil aceptar que el culpable de la muerte de tus mejores amigos podía no ser el responsable, pero Margareth siempre creía lo mejor de las personas, sobretodo cuando eran amigos de la manera en la que él lo había señalado.

La miró un tanto sorprendido, nadie nunca antes le había dicho algo como eso y él tampoco se lo había planteado ¿Sirius no era culpable? Se escuchaba bonito, pero no era cierto; Remus leyó sobre la risa maniaca de su amigo cuando lo encontraron, leyó sobre los otros muggles que mató sin remordimiento alguno ¿Cómo no iba a ser culpable? - Magie, me encantaría pensar como lo haces tú, pero los hechos están allí y no pueden ignorarse - le hubiera encantado creer en las palabras de ella, creer que todas las cosas horribles que pasaron eran sólo producto de su imaginación, pero no era así y eso estaba claro. - Reconozco que me costó mucho aceptar que Sirius fue capaz de hacer algo como eso, lo negué varios días, grité y lloré pensando que eran imaginaciones mías, pero al final la conclusión fue que él lo hizo; fingió ser nuestro amigo durante diez años y luego dio la puñalada final sin más - apagó el cigarro, que prácticamente se había consumido solo, y soltando su mano de la de la muchacha, encendió otro más sin dejar de mirarla.

- Lo más probable es que tengas razón, después de todo tú lo conoces, pero ¿Sabes? Todas las personas tienen el beneficio de la duda, sobre todo alguien a quien conocemos hace diez años ¿No lo crees así? - No es que confiara ciegamente en las personas, Dios sabía que no era así y que conocía la traición de cerca, pero los amigos como los que le había descrito Remus no traicionan porque sí, de eso estaba segura - No deberías seguir martirizándote con todo esto, deberías recordar las cosas lindas que pasaron juntos, sí, incluso con Sirius; no te digo que lo visites o que perdones lo que hizo, pero perdona al muchacho que conociste cuando eras pequeño, recuerda que lo querías tanto como querías a tus otros amigos y te aseguro que estarás más tranquilo y un poco más alegre - Sonrió levemente, con la esperanza de que sus palabras surgieran algún efecto en él, de lo contrario jamás encontraría la paz necesaria para seguir adelante.

Le sonrió de vuelta, definitivamente Magie sabía como animar a una persona, sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado y eso lo reconfortaba un poco, pero había algo que no entendía del todo - ¿Perdonar al muchacho que conocí¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Cada vez que pienso en él, recuerdo lo que hizo y esos recuerdos no los puedo sacar de mí memoria - no podía pensar en la época de colegio, pensar en ellos cinco sin sentir odio por Sirius, sin sentir odio por él mismo por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar lo que pasó.

Negó repetidas veces sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, sabía lo que estaba pasando, ella lo había pasado antes - Lo primero que debes hacer es perdonarte a ti mismo y dejar de culparte por algo que no fue tú culpa. Luego, separa a las personas, no pienses en Sirius como el asesino que es hoy en día, piensa en él como el muchacho que conociste, recuerda todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, todas los secretos que compartieron y reconoce que, aunque duela mucho, lo quieres y aún lo ves como un amigo -

¿Era capaz de leer el pensamiento¿Cómo podía saber qué aún lo veía como amigo y que eso dolía más que nada¿Cómo podía saber que se culpaba por la muerte de James, Lily y Peter? Bajó la cabeza, derrotado, era cierto y no podía negarlo de ninguna manera. - Tienes razón en todo; me culpo de todo lo que pasó, me duele seguir queriendo a ese idiota, me duele aún más el seguir considerándolo uno de mis mejores amigos y no sé qué hacer para cambiar eso -

- No tienes que hacer nada Remus, sólo aceptarlo, entre más luches contra eso peor será para ti. No es malo querer o amar a las personas, sin importar cómo sean o lo qué hacen; créeme, si lo aceptas te sacarás un gran peso de encima - Esa era la manera en la que Magie veía las cosas. Siempre era mejor aceptar y dejar de negar lo innegable, así todo era mucho más sencillo, mucho más llevadero y no dolía tanto. No podía decirle nada más, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no sabía qué más decir.

Le dio la última calada al cigarro que tenía entre los dedos, la miró con la clara intención de excusarse, decirle que necesitaba estar solo lo que quedaba del día y pensar en todo lo que habían conversado. Al parecer la muchacha entendió su expresión ya que le sonrió haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras murmuraba algo sobre que ella sería la que pagaría la cuenta ese día y que esperaba verlo antes de que se fuera de Paris. Se levantó e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida y luego de disculparse por la descortesía que estaba cometiendo, comenzó a caminar rumbo al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando.

No iba preocupado por las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, no miraba el paisaje que ya conocía; iba pensando en todo lo que había conversado con Margareth y en cómo podía aplicarlo de manera sencilla. Perdonar a Sirius, seguir viéndolo como el amigo que tuvo durante la niñez y gran parte de la adolescencia, dejar de culparse por algo que desde un comienzo escapó de sus manos, reconocerse a sí mismo que todavía lo seguía queriendo como el primer día, que todavía lo seguía amando como el primer día… ¿Sería algo tan malo?

No se dio cuenta cómo o cuándo llegó al hotel, ni tampoco en qué condiciones subió a su habitación, sólo se dio cuenta estuvo sentado al borde de la cama mirando el vacío y pensando en todos los años de amistad que mantuvo con los merodeadores. A lo mejor no era una idea tan descabellada el perdonarlo, el perdonarse y el seguir viviendo con los recuerdos lindos de la amistad que algún día los unió. Sonrió levemente y asintió una y otra vez. Sí, eso era lo que haría, se perdonaría y por sobretodo lo perdonaría a él por todo lo que había sucedido; era tiempo de dejar lo malo atrás y pensar sólo en el futuro y en las cosas que estaban por venir.

- Sirius, te perdono. No importa lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer, te perdono por completo y sí, sigues siendo mí amigo aunque esto lo dejaremos en secreto; un secreto entre tú y yo, así como el otro que tuvimos… Te amo - Pudo ser la sugestión derivada de la conversación, pudo ser otra cosa completamente distinta, pero una vez que pronunció esas palabras en voz alta se sintió mucho más liviano y en paz consigo mismo.

En los días que le siguieron a ese, trató de juntarse nuevamente con Margareth, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, no estaba por ninguna parte y en el hotel en que se quedaba le dijeron que se marchó a Inglaterra. No se sentía del todo triste por no despedirse de ella, pero sí por no haberle podido agradecer el enseñarle a perdonar y a amar por sobretodos las cosas sin importar lo que pasó.

Paris era una cuidad de ensueño, todas las personas que iban a ese lugar llegaban contando maravillas de su estadía, los cafés, los paseos y los museos. Pero cuando Remus llegó a Inglaterra y le preguntaron sobre su viaje a la cuidad de la luz, lo único que pudo decir fue que en esa cuidad aprendió lo que era el amor sin condiciones, sin restricciones y completamente libre de culpas. De vez en cuando las personas que lo rodeaban lo escuchaban agradecer en voz baja a una tal Magie. Y otras veces lo veían mirando hacía el cielo y murmurar con una sonrisa en los labios un simple Te amo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que va entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos de Remus

(1): Señor¿Desea más chocolate?

(2): Sí por favor, me gustaría

(3)¿Está ocupado este asiento?

(4): Muchas gracias. Vaya, los franceses son más amables de lo que creía

(5)¿No eres francesa¿De dónde eres?

(6): Inglaterra ¿Y tú?

(7): Una taza de chocolate y un pastel de nueces por favor


	6. Renovando mi Vida Junto a Ti

Hola! Soy Sheila Malfoy Granger y aquí estoy participando de esta maravillosa idea de Floh. Yo les traigo un George/Hermione.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada sólo la idea de la historia, todo lo demás le pertenece a la fabulosa JKR...aunque daría casi cualquier cosa por que Lucius, Draco y Scorpius Malfoy me perteneciesen jaja ;p

Rating: T

ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renovando mi Vida Junto a Ti

Era un hermoso, pero caluroso, día de verano en la capital del Amor, Paris. La suave brisa pasajera, acariciaba la rosada piel de una hermosa joven de veintitres años de intigrantes y tristes ojos castaños. Desde la caída de Voldemort había tenido una relación estable con su novio, pero ahora se encontraba escapando de sus brazos. Decidió ir a Paris para poder pensar con claridad, lejos de él, sobre la relación que sostenían. No había partido de Londres en muy buen plan con él, ya que antes de desaparecer le gritó a todo pulmón que no quería volver a verlo en lo que le restaba de vida.

Ella no sabía si quería o no volver a ver al pelirrojo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba recapacitar acerca de sus sentimientos. Estaba hospedada en un hermoso y caro hotel mágico en el centro de la ciudad, y se dió el lujo de pedir la suite presidencial del hotel.

En esos momentos ella estaba en el balcón de su suite, observando la gran ciudad desde esa altura. No sabía porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando en aquel mágico lugar. Entró a su cuarto, con mucha delicadeza se desnudó y se miró al espejo, mientras la tina de baño se llenaba. Su trabajo, primero en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y ahora ocupando un alto puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica la había hecho descuidar su aspecto un poco. Su, antes firme, abdomen ya no lucía como el de una atleta, sino como una chica común y corriente, su cabello estaba algo crispado y tenía unas grandes ojeras por el poco tiempo que tenía para dormir. Se quedó un tiempo mirándose y decidió que cuando terminara de bañarse haría algo para arreglar el desastre que había causado en si misma.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, utilizó varias pociones y hechizos para poder domar su cabello y que cayera en una cascadas de rizos suaves y definidos hasta más abajo de su cintura, se aplicó una poción alrededor de sus ojos para hacer desaparecer las ojeras y anotó en su agenda sacar una hora todos los días para hacer ejercicios. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y esta vez le gustó el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada. Contenta con su trabajo se vistió con un par de jeans ajustados, una blusa tejida, cuello de tortuga, sin mangas color rojo sangre y se puso unos tacones del mismo color y un hermoso collar con cuentas transparentes y plateadas.

Hermione tomó su bolso y salió a caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo frente a un parque y para su sorpresa vió a George Weasley con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Dudó unos minutos, no teniendo claro si quería acercarse o no, a un Weasley en ese momento, pero la cara de inmensa tristeza de George la hizo cambiar de parecer. Además, desde de la muerte de Fred, Hermione no lo había visto.

Se acercó con cuidado a este y se sentó a su lado, pero este no notó su presencia. Hermione para llamar la atención del pelirrojo se acercó más, hasta que rozó su pierna contra la de él.

---Hermione, no te vi llegar. ¿Cómo has estado?---George giró su rostro para mirar los hermosos ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada con una ternura y fuerza increíble. Hermione sentía que se perdía en sus hermosos, pero inmensamente tristes, ojos azules del pelirrojo. La castaña pudo observar que el joven de veinticinco años había estado llorando, lo veía en lo cristalino de sus ojos, en el enrojecimiento de sus ojos y en la tristeza que irradiaba con tan sólo mirarte.

---Para ser sincera, no estoy muy bien. Rompí con Ron hace una semana y estoy aquí para aclarar mis pensamientos---Hermione pausó un momento y se miró las manos. No se sentía bien hablando del tema con el hermano de su ex-novio, pero más aún porque era George. No sabía porqué, pero no se sentía que fuese lo correcto.---Y tú ¿cómo has estado? No te veía desde hace cinco años.---

---Estoy vivo, pero sin sentirlo.---Le contestó de esa manera ambigua y melancólica, para luego levantarse de su asiento junto a la castaña.---Fue agradable volverte a ver Hermione. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.---

La castaña tardó unos dos minutos en reaccionar, pero para cuando dobló la esquina por la que había ido el pelirrojo escuchó un fuerte plop y este había desaparecido, dejándola sola una vez más.

Luego de ese encuentro tan extraño, a la castaña no le dieron ánimos de seguir con su paseo por la ciudad y decidió volver al hotel. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Ginny esperándola sentada en su cama.

---Ginny, ¿cómo diste conmigo? Yo nunca le dije a nadie para donde iba---Hermione luego de saludarla y sentarse a su lado comenzó el interrogatorio.

---Hermione, no te puedes escapar a ninguna parte de este planeta sin que tu mejor amiga sepa donde estás.---La pelirroja pudo observar que su amiga no estaba contenta con su respuesta así que le dijo cómo lo supo.--- Lo supe porque la última vez que hablamos de visitar algún lugar tú mencionaste Paris, así que fui al ministerio con ayuda de algunos amigos conseguí el punto de aparición al que llegaste una vez saliste de Londres. Llegué aquí y fue fácil encontrarte ya que conociéndote, sabía que despechada harías lo que nunca en tu sano juicio harías---

---¿Y qué se supone que sea eso?---Hermione no sabía si se debía sentir ofendida por la invasión a su privacidad o estar emocionada por la suspicacia de su amiga.

---Que TÚ Hermione Jean Granger hayas alquilado la suite presidencial del hotel más caro de todo el Mundo Mágico. Esto te va a costar una fortuna.--- La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a reír.

---No veo lo gracioso, además estoy trabajando en un caso con Draco Malfoy y él se ofreció pagarme unas vacaciones por mis servicios. Y aunque parece increíble, todo esto lo estoy disfrutando a costillas del insufrible Hurón Botador. Ya quisiera ver su cara cuando le llegue la cuenta.--- En el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y se giró a ver la cara de perplejidad de la pelirroja.---Voy a aprovechar al máximo estas vacaciones...Me alegra verte pero ¿por qué estás aquí?---

---¿Por qué te fuiste así de momento y sin despedirte?---Ginny pasó por alto olímpicamente la pregunta.---Ni siquiera te despediste de mi---

---Sabes que no me despedí de nadie, estaba furiosa con Ron y quería irme de Londres lo más pronto posible.---Ambas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio para luego la castaña agregar---Además, no contestaste mi pregunta. No me digas que viniste a interceder por Ron---

---No vine a interceder por Ron, entiendo que mi hermano fue un maldito. Sólo vine porque mamá está muy triste en casa y me está arrastrando con ella a la depresión.---La pelirroja se tiró en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.---Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entiende, con una persona con la cual desahogarme, una cara amiga y conocida.---

---Ven aquí---Hermione se recostó en el montón de almohadas de su cama y la pelirroja se arrastró hasta su lado. La primera la abrazó con un solo brazo y recostó su cabeza sobre la de la otra.---A ver Gin, ¿qué está pasando en tu casa? ¿Porqué Molly está así?---

---Si supieras...Después de lo de Ron contigo, George estuvo en la casa y discutió con él. Se agarraron a los golpes, Charlie los tuvo que separar y desde entonces no vemos a ninguno de los dos. De Ron sabemos por Harry, ya que como viven juntos en Grimauld Place. Todo está patas arriba, cuando comemos ya no se habla en la mesa y mamá está peor que cuando Percy se fue de la casa.---Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería que sus hermanos se pelearan de esa manera.---Mamá te extraña, sabes que ella te quiere como a una hija. Todo esto la está destrozando.---

---Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido.---Hermione se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y sollozó unos minutos hasta que pudo componerse.---No debí irme así, y hacerme la desentendida.---

---Mione, tú no tienes culpa de esto. George se enteró porque yo le conté, llegó en muy mal momento Ron estaba furioso y él se puso como una fiera cuando le conté---Ginny tenía cara de culpabilidad y eso la afligía más.---George me preguntó que sucedía, yo le conté porque estaba muy nerviosa. No medí las consecuencias que iba a traer el que yo le contara.---

---No lo entiendo...Ví a George hace como veinte minutos y no mencionó nada cuando le conté que tu hermano y yo nos habíamos dejado.---Hermione estaba muy confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo.---Es más, le hablé unos segundos y luego se fue...Parecía que había estado llorando. Y lo que más me desconcertó fue que me dijo "Estoy vivo, pero sin sentirlo" ---

---Debe estar así porque mañana es su cumpleaños y será el quinto año que lo pasará sin Fred. Para todos a sido fuerte, pero para George a sido devastador. Por eso vino acá a Francia, tenía que alejarse de todo por un tiempo.--- Ginny se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al ventanal y corrió las cortinas para poder observar la Torre Eiffel.---Hermione...estoy embarazada---

---¡¿Qué?!...¡Merlín voy a ser tía, QUÉ EMOCIÓN! ¡Felicidades!---Hermione se levantó de golpe y abrazó a Ginny casi tumbándola de la misma emoción.---¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?...¿Desde cuando lo sabes?...¿Harry lo sabe?...¿Tu familia lo sabe?---

---Hermione cálmate...Acabo de enterarme, tengo mes y medio, y eres a la primera en saberlo.---Ginny sonrió brillantemente mientras su mejor amiga la envolvía en otro abrazo.---Eso era todo lo que te venía a decir, me tengo que ir. Harry está por llegar del trabajo y le voy a dar la noticia.---

---Dale un gran beso a Harry de mi parte y dile que les deseo lo mejor y que muchas felicidades.---Hermione besó a su amiga en la frente y volvió a abrazarla.---Nos vemos Ginny, te cuidas mucho y a ese bebé que va a ser todito mío lo cuidas mucho también.---

---Presiento que lo vas a consentir mucho. Voy a hablar con Harry, pero está demás decir que serás la madrina del bebé. Nos vemos linda, te quiero pronto por Londres.---Con eso dicho la pelirroja apareció en Grimauld Place.

Una vez Ginny se fue Hermione se quedó en la soledad de su hermoso, pero frío cuarto. Estaba muy contenta por sus amigos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a sentir nostalgia. Ella quería tener hijos y formar una linda familia con Ron, pero con todo lo sucedido, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hermione iba subiendo a su cuarto cuando escuchó lo que al parecer era el sonido de alguien aparecerse. "Seguramente es Ron" Una vez estuvo en su cuarto, vió al pelirrojo sentado en su cama algo desaliñado._

_---Ron, ¿qué te pasó?---El pelirrojo tenía el cabello como s le hubiese pasado un huracán por el y estaba algo rojo._

_---Nada, afuera hacía frío y mucho viento.---A Hermione no le convenció su respuesta pero no quiso presionarlo, estaba de muy buen humor y no quería comenzar a discutir con su novio.---Hermione, estaba pensando en que deberíamos mudarnos juntos a un apartamento que pienso comprar. Nuestra relación lleva años y creo que estamos listos para dar ese paso.---_

_---Ron...yo...no me siento preparada. Además habíamos hablado de esto y yo quiero llegar virgen al altar. Viviendo juntos eso no sería posible.---Hermione se sentía incómoda con el tema y más que habían dialogado en varias ocasiones y el pelirrojo parecía impacentarse._

_---Hermione, si de todos modos sería conmigo. No importa si saltamos el orden de las cosas.---Ron se veía un poco molesto y, se veía y se estaba comportando diferente. Se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria._

_---Ron suéltame que me lastimas.---Hermione se zafó de sus brazos y se alejó de él tomando su varita y cartera.---Me voy a la Madriguera tu hermana me está esperando---_

_Hermione y Ginny estuvieron conversando un tiempo y la castaña le contó todo. No tan sólo la actitud extraña de ese día sino hacía semana y media que lo notaba algo extraño. Cuando ambas salieron del cuarto de Ginny, se encontraron con Ron, pero contrario a los deseos de este último su hermana se negó a dejarlos solos. _

_---Hermione es mejor que hablemos en tu departamento. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.---Ahora que Hermione estaba cerca de él, pudo notar que Ron había tomado, cosa que le extrañó mucho._

_---Nosotros hemos hablado mucho sobre esto y yo ya dije mi última palabra. Si no estás dispuesto a esperarme es mejor que hasta aquí llegue nuestra relación.---Hermione se alejó lo más que pudo de él y salió a la sala de la Madriguera.--- Además, estás tomado y no piensas con claridad. Mañana nos vemos.---_

_---Nada de mañana, es ahora. Es más sabes qué, estoy cansado de todo esto Hermione. Soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades. Te he esperado por cinco años, pero estoy al borde de la locura---Ron no parecía él, pero lo que estaba diciendo le salió de lo más profundo. Tomó por un brazo a la castaña, pero esta vez fue con delicadeza.---Hermione por favor...---_

_---NADA DE ESO, Y SI QUIERES QUE ALGUIEN TE HAGA EL FAVOR DE QUITARTE ESA FRUSTRACIÓN SEXUAL VETE CON LA QUE TE HIZO ESO--- Hermione no lo había dejado terminar cuando lo había abofeteado, soltándose de su agarre. Cuando el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo, ella pudo ver unos moretones en el cuello de este y que ella no le había hecho._

_Luego de eso Hermione se desapareció al mismo momento que escuchó el sonido de alguien apareciéndose. Llegó a su apartamento, envió una lechuza a Malfoy, hizo su maleta y se apareció en Paris._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Hermione estaba segura que Ron la había engañado con Lavender Brown, pero no quería seguir pensando en ello. En cambio, escribió a Ginny preguntándole la dirección del nuevo apartamento de George y salió a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. No sabía por qué, pero quería visitar al gemelo sobreviviente.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, desayunó en su cuarto y se comenzó a preparar para ir al apartamento del pelirrojo. Quería estar con un atuendo casual, cómodo y fresco, así que se puso unos mahones cortos, una blusa de manguitas cortas violeta y unas zapatillas deportivas, blancas, negras y violetas. Se recogió el cabello en una cebolla(moño o lo que sea), se puso una banda larga violeta en la cabeza y el sobrante de esta lo enrrolló en el moño, se puso unas pantallas(aretes, sarcillos etc.) violetas, negras y azules y se maquilló un poco. Tomó su cartera, su varita y el regalo de George para luego aparecerse en su destino.

Apareció frente a una tienda de los Sortilegios Weasley y en la parte superior del edificio había un bonito apartamento. Hermione subió por las escaleras traceras y tocó en la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Continuó tocando, pero nada.

---Quien quiera que sea que está tocando lárguese. No quiero ver a nadie. ¿Me escuchó? A NADIE---Se escuchó el gritó ahogado del joven desde adentro del apartamento una vez Hermione volvió a insistir.

No se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto. Se notaba que George no estaba bien y ella no pensaba dejarlo tirado a su suerte. Entró al departamento con un simple hechizo, dejó su regalo en la mesa de la sala y se encaminó a donde ella pensaba era la recámara de George.

Lo que vió la dejó con el corazón destrozado, George tenía tiradas por el suelo muchas fotos de él y de Fred, habían botellas de Whisky de Fuego por el suelo, había muchas cosas rotas y George estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando un suéter rojo, tejido por Molly con una F en dorado, mientras lloraba como un condenado.

Hermione se acercó poco a poco, con cautela, no sabía cuán borracho estaba o cómo iba a reaccionar. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Tomó una botella de Whisky de fuego que aún contenía el líquido rojo y se dispuso a tomar mientras le hablaba.

---Cuando yo era una niña, tenía diez años para ser exactos, estaba jugando en el parque con mi hermana gemela Dayane. Éramos muy unidas, pero ese día estaba algo molesta con ella y mientras jugábamos tiré la bola lo más lejos que pude e hice que ella la buscara. Cuando ella venía de regreso, y mientras cruzaba la calle un auto la golpeó y murió al instante.---Mientras Hermione hablaba lágrimas corrían por su rostro, nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie del Mundo Mágico ya que era demasiado doloroso para ella.---Murió yo estando molesta con ella y sin haberle dicho lo mucho que la quería. Pero lo peor de todo es que en cierta manera tuve gran parte de la culpa. Pero he aprendido a superarlo, después de eso entré a Hogwarts y enterré ese lado doloroso de mi vida en lo más profundo de mi corazón junto con los recuerdos más hermoso que viví con ella. Mi vida entró en una nueva etapa y me dí cuenta de que tenía que seguir viviendo y no me podía dejar morir por eso.---

--- Todos extrañamos a Fred, George. Sé que te duele inmensamente, pero ya han pasado cinco años de esto. Tienes que encontrar la manera de recuperarte y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.---George no le contestó, pero había dejado de llorar y le estaba prestando atención.---Estoy aquí para que lo superes de una buena vez y sigas viviendo. Para que sientas lo que es estar vivo una vez más.---

---Créeme que lo he intentado Hermione, pero cada vez que veo mi reflejo no puedo evitar pensar en él. Y es cuando siento una rabia, una tristeza y una impotencia increíble. Lo extraño demasiado.---George se levantó y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara.

---Es cuando tienes que pensar en lo bonito que vivieron juntos, no en cosas tristes. Fred no hubiese querido que estuvieses así, todo deprimido. ¿Tú piesas lo contrario?---George, con agua bajándole por el rostro, se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño.---Te traje un regalo, estás sobre la mesa de la sala. Feliz Cumpleaños George. Celebra la vida, que es una bendición muy grande.---

Habían pasado dos semanas de ese encuentro con George y Hermione estaba en el lobby del hotel, esperando la factura para poder irse. Durante esos días estuvo pensándolo bien y no volvería con Ron, y lo más que hizo fue pensar en George. Esperaba con todo su corazón que George fuese capaz de recuperarse.

Estaba por aparecerse en su apartamento en Londres cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, cerró sus ojos y se dió vuelta. Cuando los abrió vió a un pelirrojo, pero este era el pelirrojo que quería ver.

---Gracias Hermione, por el regalo y por todo lo que hiciste por mi. He meditado mucho y tienes toda la razón del mundo. Es hora de pasar la página de este capítulo terminado y es hora de continuar con el resto de la historia con nuevos brios.---George acercó su rostro al de Hermione sin perder contacto visual con ella y la besó con ternura. Cuando se separaron no había rastro de arrepentimiento en sus rostros sino una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada de puro amor.---Quisiera, si me lo permites, que fueses mi musa, mi doncella y la protagonista por el resto de mis días.---

Hermione no le contestó, sino que lo besó con mucha pasión y entrega. Sanando con ese amor las heridas del pelirrojo y las suyas propias.

---Tomaré eso como un acepto---George tomó el equipaje de Hermione y con un brazo por la cintura de esta aparecieron en Londras a enfrentar todo lo que la vida les trajera juntos.


	7. Te Quise Olvidar

**J'ai voulu t'oublier**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:**

Todo lo que reconozcan de algún libro llamado Harry Potter, pues no es mío… tristemente… así que debemos darle crédito a J.K Rowling, la creadora de una de las historias más geniales que haya leído… además de crear al amor de mi vida!!!

**ONE-SHOT**

El oscuro cielo se iluminaba con las únicas luces de la noche, brillantes estrellas y faroles iluminando las calles no tan solitarias, pero no es extraño, después de todo, Paris es de las ciudades que parece nunca dormir…

Y él es una de esas personas, de las que no duerme… no ahora.

Suspiro, volteo a la mesilla de lado, tomo la cajetilla que descansaba solitaria en la mesa y saco un cigarro, con pereza saco el encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió su cigarro, aspiro… y exhalo…

El humo viajo de su rostro hasta el viento que se lo llevaba… ahí, en el balcón del cuarto piso del edificio donde vivía cuando viajaba a parís…

Sí, donde llevaba a todas aquellas chicas.

Y solo para olvidar a una.

¿Y quieren la verdad?

Aún no podía…

Aspiro profundo el humo, perdido en pensamientos, recuerdos tal vez…

Un sonido lo distrajo y ahí dirigió su atención. Justo a unos metros de él, yacía una joven de cuerpo despampanante, enredada en sabanas de seda…

El no presto atención, era hermosa, agradable, sexy, divertida… pero no era _ella_…

Otro extraño sonido lo distrajo de su apreciación a la cama, dirigió su atención al balcón de nuevo…

**-**Psss, Psss.

¿Qué era ese extraño sonido? Observo los edificios vecinos, las ventanas… balcones colindantes, y nada… Era el único despierto a las 2 de la mañana.

**-**Psss, Psss.

Pero el sonido persistía…

Y llego la lógica.

Debía estar bajo él… Miró…

Sí…

Ahí estaba _ella_.

Hermosa, como siempre.

Al notar la mirada, una preciosa sonrisa se reflejo en los ojos que la miraban.

**-**Hola guapo…**-** leyó entre labios.

**-**Hola linda**-** sabía que ella alcanzo a leer sus labios porque sonrió más pronunciado. Se acerco mas al balcón, desde el suelo, el se agacho para escucharla.

**-**¿Estas ocupado?**-** casi grito, él sonrió y negó sin dudar **-**¿Esta solo?**-** el no contesto, solo agacho la mirada, ella negó sonriendo divertida **–**Bien, entonces, cambio de planes. ¡Vamos, baja!

**-**¿Bajar?

**-**¡Vamos Blaise¡Solo queda esta noche!

**-**¿Para qué?

**-**Solo baja¿o acaso no quieres salir con tu amiga preferida?**-** el rió.

**-**No lo sé… ¿estás segura que eres mi preferida?

**-**¡Blaise Zabini¿Quieres a alguien más que a mí?**-** fingió enojo, él sonrió de lado, pero su sonrisa era… nostálgica. **–**Bueno¿vas a bajar¿O tengo que despertar a todo el edificio?**-** él sonrió.

**-**No lo sé… son las dos de la mañana… y, tu sabes…

**-**¡Blaise¿Que tratas de decirle a mis puros y castos oídos?**-** se alarmo fingida.

**-**¡Señor Zabini¡Haga el favor de irse, que es lo que en verdad va a hacer y déjenos dormir en paz!**-** se escucho desde alguna de las ventanas del edificio, la chica sonrió.

**-**¡Gracias por el apoyo señor Pierre!

**-**De nada Ashley… ¡Pero déjennos dormir!

El chico no tuvo más remedio que reír, apago su cigarrillo y camino a la habitación, se coloco la primera camisa que encontró limpia, y tras escribir una nota, más corta que su propio nombre y tomar una chaqueta, salió del departamento.

Ashley lo esperaba junto a la puerta, abrazándose un poco por el frió, mientras veía a los lados…

Una mano atrajo su cintura silenciosamente.

**-**Hola Blaise.

**-**¿No tienes miedo que alguien te haga algo si andas a esta hora por la calle¿Y sola?**-** ella sonrió mientras lo saludaba con una enorme beso en la mejilla.

**-**No, y ya no estoy sola, por eso estás tú.

**-**¿Soy tu guardaespaldas?

**-**Mejor…**-** le sonrió **–**Eres mi amigo.**-** Esquivo su mirada. Claro… su amigo.

**-**¿No deberías estar en tu casa, dormida?

**-**Sí, bueno, se supone…

**-**¿Sucede algo?**-** ella sonrió un poco nerviosa.

**-**Vamos a pasear…

No insistió, si algo había aprendido de ella, era a no insistir, o él terminaría mal, o en el peor de los casos, enojados…

Caminaron en silencio, por un largo rato, las lámparas alumbrando su camino, admirando las estrellas, las personas… Todo era hermoso, pero él solo la admiraba a ella…

**-**Blaise**-** lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero ella a pesar de ir colgada de su brazo, miraba el piso **-**¿Recuerdas cuando… solíamos hacer esto algunas las noches?**-** un nudo se formo en su garganta¿Qué si lo recordaba¡Soñaba con repetirlas!

**-**Claro, me hacías caminar por horas, para que tuviéramos que tomar un taxi de regreso porque te daba flojera caminar mas…**-** ella sonrió con tristeza.

**-**Sí, siempre te molesto mucho eso**-** el no dijo nada más… Era cierto, se molestaba, y al final, peleaban… ¿Cómo pudo discutir por una tontería que ahora extrañaba de ella?

**-**Pero gane condición física**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Y yo gane unos tenis nuevos**-** rió, Blaise la miró sin entender **–**Él me los regalo. Blaise solo asintió.

**-**Así que… mañana es el día**-** ella rió suavemente, y nerviosa.

**-**En unas horas Blaise**-** asintió.

**-**¿Por eso estas aquí?**-** ella se abrazo a su brazo.

**-**No sé si es lo correcto… tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa y… quería recordar viejos tiempos… recuerdos que aun no se van**-** Blaise de detuvo a mirarla.

**-**Sobre… ¿nosotros?**-** ella se sonrojo.

**-**Eres mi amigo Blaise, siempre lo hemos sido y, a pesar de todo lo que paso, aún lo somos, eso significa algo ¿no?

**-**¿Tienes dudas sobre él?**-** su corazón latió con rapidez, esperando su respuesta. Ella sonrió pensando.

**-**No. Pero, cómo nos conocimos, como éramos… tu y yo…**-** Blaise solo se agacho y siguió caminando, con cada paso, un pedazo de su corazón que dejaba atrás.

**-**¿Te refieres a la "libertad" de nuestra "amistad"?**-** ella volvió a sonreír.

**-**Vivía una vida bastante acelerada… ¿Por qué sigues en ella Blaise? Creí que ya la habías dejado.**-** él sonrió con tristeza, suspiro… Si ella supiera…

**-**Si… así es.

**-**Entonces, la chica que hay en tu cama ahora¿es especial?**-** lo miro curiosa. El sonrió ligeramente.

**-**En cierta forma… lo es. Es hermosa, inteligente y divertida, pero…

**-**¿Pero?**-** lo miró interrogante, el negó.

**-**No es momento que lo sepas…

**-**¿Por qué¿Ya no confías en mí?

**-**Claro que sí pero… no estoy seguro que quieras saber la verdad ahora.

**-**¿Cuál verdad?**-** él tomo su mano y la jalo para seguir caminando, en silencio, ella no insistió.

**-**Yo… quiero hacerte una confesión Blaise**-** asintió sin mirarla, seguían caminando, suavemente, ella presiono su mano ligeramente, él correspondió dándole fuerzas **–**Te ame**-** Se detuvo de golpe.

**-**¿Qué…?**-** susurro incrédulo. Ella soltó su mano y se alejo un poco.

**-**Cuando nos separamos¿recuerdas que yo termine?**-** él asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue una de las cosas que más le dolió en la vida, aunque tarde se diera cuenta del porque **–**Rompí la regla principal de los conquistadores que éramos Blaise, me enamore de ti…**-** Ashley estaba a punto de llorar. Él también **–**Eras un mortífago sangre limpia, y yo una sangre sucia… pero no nos importo y nos involucramos, fue la mas excitante y divertida época de mi vida, fue fantástica… pero estábamos mal…

**-**Lo sé…**-** susurro, ausente **–**Lo que mal empieza, mal termina.

**-**No digas eso**-** sonrió ligeramente **–**Somos amigos ahora, más que en otro tiempo, y eso me encanta, porque lo valoro mucho, además, todo salió bien al final…**-** él la observo, no creyendo, no queriendo creer lo que sabía, ella estaba a punto de decir **–**Conocí a Harry.

Se agacho, ocultando la mueca desagradable que seguramente formo su rostro, tomo una decisión, ella tuvo el valor… él también lo haría.

Sin decir nada, tomo su mano y silencioso, camino a un lugar que conocía perfectamente, preferido de ambos.

Pero ella aún no terminaba.

**-**¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, contigo, la madrugada del día de mi boda?**-** otra punzada en su corazón, pero negó **–**Porque me di cuenta que no tengo amigas… solo te tengo a ti**-** él la miró dolido **–**No malinterpretes**-** sonrió **–**Las amigas de Harry querían hacerme una fiesta, despedida de soltera ¿me imaginas?**-** rió **–**Pero Harry dijo que no, creo que pensó que podría dejarlo por un sexy bailarín…**-** él sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Entiendo su temor, ahora se habla de cada cosa…

**-**Oye… ¿me crees capaz?**-** pareció pensarlo, porque agrego **–**Vale, mejor no contestes.**-** sonrió, suspiro y presiono su mano de nuevo, cuando hablaba de él…

**-**Potter te cambió Ashley… completamente**-** no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco.

**-**Me volvió sana…

**-**Pero no te quito lo divertida.

**-**Pero sí lo reventada.

**-**Y te lo cambio por un brillo en tu mirada cuando hablas de él**-** un nudo lo obligo a callarse. Ella lo observo atenta, divertida.

**-**Se llama amor Blaise… y hubo un tiempo que…

**-**Por favor… no lo digas…**-** la interrumpió en un susurro. Ashley lo observo confundida.

**-**Blaise…

**-**Duele… demasiado**-** no lo entendía, lo notaba en su rostro **–**Duele saber que eres de él…**-** Ella palideció.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Me preguntaste porque volví a lo que era…**-** se detuvo frente a la torre Eiffel. Tomo su mano y abrió la puerta del café frente a la torre **–**Te lo diré.

**-**Blaise…no creo que…

**-**Shh…**-** la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios **–**Creo que ya entiendo porque me buscaste, y quiero lo mismo que tú…

**-**Pero…

**-**Solo escucha…**-** la interrumpió.

Se sentaron en una mesa, frente a un precioso piano de cola, sin esperar, Blaise se acerco a éste, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que eran pocos en realidad.

Sentado en el cómodo lugar, tomo aire, se notaba nervioso, pero era mayor su deseo de hacerla comprender…

**-**Disculpen las molestias damas y caballeros, pero, esta es una noche especial y me gustaría dedicarle una canción que escribí, a mi mejor amiga, Ashley Yuna, la mujer frente a mí**-** Ashley se sonrojo mientras le hacía señas de que se callará, él solo sonrió **–**La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, y divertida que conozco… la mujer perfecta…**-** Ashley dejo de sonreír, para sonrojarse de nuevo, mientras los presentes aplaudían, pero Blaise ya no sonreía **–**Y que mañana se va de mi vida con el hombre que ama…

Todos la vieron, pero el salón quedo en silencio…

_**Estuve con otra, queriendo olvidarte,**_

_**Y me fue imposible, de mi mente arrancarte,**_

_**Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante,**_

_**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme.**_

Ashley observaba atenta, en silencio.

Blaise ya no la miraba, solo al piano.

_**Era obsesionante,**_

_**Ver su cuerpo, sobre el mío,**_

_**Respirando el mismo aire,**_

_**Que no llenaba este vació, sin final…**_

La miró… y Ashley comprendió todo…

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

Blaise cantaba con todo lo que sentía, lo que lo hacía más impresionante.

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

Él sabía que ella sufría, porque lo vivió… y precisamente con su rechazo…

El Karma… Todo lo que se hace, se paga…

_**Aun no sé porque, te fuiste de mi lado,**_

_**Aun lloro tu partida, como un niño abandonado,**_

_**Han sido noches frías, buscándote en mi cuarto,**_

_**Y no encuentro más, que un alma hecha pedazos **_

_**(No soy nada sin ti)**_

¿Qué más podía hacer ella que llorar?

¿Por qué ahora? Debía preguntarse… ¿Por qué él?

_**Mi cuerpo te grita,**_

_**Que regreses otra vez,**_

_**Quiero abrigarme en tu piel,**_

_**Y contigo amanecer, de nuevo…**_

Cerró los ojos, no quería mirarla, no en ese momento… cuando tanto confesaba…

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

_**Mientras me entregaba**_

_**En ti yo pensaba**_

_**Es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser.**_

Ashley no soportó demasiado, y se levantó.

**-**¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora Blaise¿POR QUÉ?**-** se enojo, levantándose. **-**No tienes idea de cuánto espere me dijeras esto… ¡AÑOS!… Y ahora… ahora que Harry… que me ama… que… que… lo amo Blaise… Perdóname, pero… no quiero escucharte mas…**-** tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir, él la detuvo por el brazo.

**-**Solo quería que supieras la verdad Ashley, no te pido que lo dejes, porque sé que lo amas ahora, no quiero que te vayas así… tú me lo dijiste, era justo que lo hablara…

**-**No, lo tuyo es cruel…

**-**Pero es real… trato de ser sincero… Escucha…**-** ella no quería mirarlo, pero la obligo con delicadeza **–**Mañana, a esta hora, serás de otro hombre, y uno que no soporto, primero por ser quien es y la más importante, porque él supo encontrar en ti lo que yo tarde tanto en comprender**-** ella volvió a hacer el intento de irse, pero no la dejo **–**Pero**-** ella volvió a mirarlo **-**En la mañana, en unas horas, estaré en primera fila en la iglesia, esperando, como te lo prometí, para llevarte hasta al altar y entregarte a él… porque es lo correcto, y porque es lo que tú quieres…

Ashley vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando…

Pero no respondió, después de un momento logró zafarse y salir del café…

Y él solo la vio partir, perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche…

La misma que sentía por dentro…

_**Te llevo,**_

_**Te llevo en mí ser.**_

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

_**(Pero yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Olvidar…**_

_**(Pero yo te quise)**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Olvidar y tus besos, borrar…**_

_**Te quise olvidar…**_

_**--**_** J'ai voulu t'oublier--**

Totalmente de negro, sí, estaba de luto… Porque perdía el amor de su vida… a la mujer que una vez lo amo… pero estaba bien.

Porque ella sería feliz…

La vio entrar con un hermoso vestido de seda, le ajustaba justo donde debía, estaba hermosa, perfecta… como siempre, no se notaba que seguramente paso la noche llorando, no se notaba todo lo que había sufrido, no se notaba… porque ella solo lo miraba a él… su futuro esposo…

Forzó una sonrisa cuando llego con él.

**-**Blaise…

**-**Hola linda**-** sonrió, a ella volvieron a cristalizársele los ojos.

**-**No es necesario, puedo yo sola…

**-**No, te lo prometí, además… es la despedida perfecta preciosa…

**-**Lo siento tanto Blaise…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza **–**Lo siento porque yo ya viví lo que tú sientes y no se lo deseo a nadie… mucho menos a ti…

**-**Perdóname tu a mi… por hacerte sufrir tanto…**-** beso su mejilla **–**No llores mas por mí.

La abrazo con fuerza, ante la atenta mirada del futuro esposo, que solo frunció el ceño, pero al verlos separarse y prepararse para él… sonrió.

Era lógico…

Para nadie paso desapercibido la tristeza de los ojos de Blaise Zabini, exmortifago, exslytherin…

A veces, cuando menos lo esperas, la gente, llega a cambiar.

Perfecto para terminar la historia de un amor…

Después de todo… Paris, por algo es llamado la ciudad _Le amour._

Aún cuando no es correspondido…

**&&&&&&**

**Hola!!! debo decir q es d los fics q he escrito y mas me han gustado... lamento mucho la demora pero aki esta la primera parte, con el personaje de Blaise. En un momento pondréuna segunda parte, pero con el personaje principal de Harry... ¡¡Espero q les vste tanto como me gusto a mi!! (y en compensacion xlas otras actualizaciones -.-) ¡¡¡NO LOS ABANDONO!!! Pero la inspiracion no da para mas -.- mi muso anda perdido... ¡¡¡DRACO... REGRESA!!!**


	8. Empiezo a Recordarte

**Je commence à te m'éveiller**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:**

Todo lo que reconozcan de Harry Potter, pues obviamente no es mío… trágicamente… así que démosle crédito a J.K Rowling, la creadora de una de las historias más geniales que he leído… creadora del amor de mi vida!... Drakis!!!

**ONE-SHOT**

Paris, tan buenos y a la vez dolorosos recuerdos…

La cuidad del amor… ¿de esperanza?

Tal vez…

Aunque no para todos,

Hay quienes no pueden regresar; aunque así lo quieran…

**-**Harry…

**-**Sí, ya voy Amellie**-** suspiro el hombre desde el balcón de su habitación en el _Hôtel Best Western Tour Eiffel Invalides,_ con esa impresionante vista, tan hermosa…

**-**Se hace tarde…

**-**Lo sé…**-** susurro **–**Lo sé…

Observo por última vez la vista y tras un suspiro entro en la habitación.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 32 años, bajo del elevador, Alto, elegante, sofisticado, pero con ese cabello, que le daba un toque de rebeldía, francamente, atractivo.

Pero sus ojos no reflejaban su aspecto… triste, melancólico… deprimido.

**-**Monsieur Potter: reviendra-t-il (elle) cette nuit? _(Señor Potter¿regresara esta noche?)_

**-**Je ne suis pas sûr_(No estoy seguro)_**-** contesto de prisa **-** Je suis seulement d'un pas _(solo estoy de paso)_

**-**Désire-t-il(elle) quelque chose chez monsieur spécifique? (¿_Desea algo en especifico señor?)_

**-**Oui, je déjeune et une nourriture à l'habilitation, je verrai si je pars cette nuit ou un matin tôt.(_Sí, desayuno y comida a la habitación, veré si me voy esta noche o mañana temprano.)_

**-**Clair monsieur Potter: un peu plus? _(Claro señor Potter¿algo más?)_

**-**Oui, rien des interruptions_(Sí, nada de interrupciones)_**-** ya se iba cuando regreso al recepcionista**–**Dele tout ce qu'Amellie lui demande. (_Dele todo lo que le pida Amellie)_

**-**Ainsi il deviendra monsieur. (_Así se hará señor)_

Salió del edificio sin mirar a nadie más, mucho menos las lujuriosas miradas parisinas puestas en él… Realmente estaba acostumbrado, y ya no le importaban.

Era joven, si, era guapo, lo sabía, y de vez en cuando buscaba diversión en mujeres pero… Nunca nada serio, ya lo había vivido una vez, y era ms que suficiente… había tenido para el resto de su vida con la experiencia…

Parecía que nunca aprendía…

Pero¿Cómo olvidarla?

No, no debía recordarla, no ahora, ya lo había superado…

Seguramente era la melancolía de París, donde la conoció…

Cuando aún creía, soñaba… donde a pesar de haber vencido muy joven a Voldemort, aún tenía inocencia… fe…

_**Flash Back**_

De vacaciones… solo y aburrido¿Qué podía ser peor?

¡Claro! Su café empapando su blanca camisa y quemando su piel…

Quien dice que no se puede estar peor… Ley de Murphy…

Ahora¿Quién lo empujo?

**-**Oh, excuse, n'a pas été mon intention**-** Una mujer… una muy bella mujer, cabello negro-violeta, no muy largo, y ojos amatistas… extraños pero bellos…

**-**¿He?**-** la mujer al parecer comprendió su rostro de completa confusión, porque sonrió divertida.

**-** Disculpa, no fue mi intención**-** Harry se relajo al escucharla hablar en ingles.

**-**Está bien…**-** sonrió ligeramente incomodo¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba, encontrarse una hermosa chica ¡y él empapado y analfabeta del idioma! **–**No vi por donde caminaba.

**-**Fue mi culpa, venía distraída. ¿Eres ingles o americano?

**-**¿Disculpa?**-** frunció el ceño.

**-**Ingles- sonrió divertida, él se sonrojo **–**Yo también soy inglesa**-** le sonrió **–**Ashley Yuna.

**-**Harry Potter…**-** ella se sorprendió, lo que lo incomodo, sin saber por qué.

**-**¿El niño que vivió¿El vencedor del mundo mágico?**-** pregunto sorprendida. La emoción que pudo llegar a asentir se disipo por completo.

**-**¿Eres bruja?

**-**Sí, claro…**-** sacudió su aturdimiento**–**Estudie aquí, en Francia, pero eso no importa ¿es cierto lo que dicen?**-** el interés de Harry decayó totalmente, preguntando esto último, lo molesto **-**¿Es cierto que en Hogwarts hay muchísimos secretos y que las armaduras cantan villancicos en navidad¿Y que el calamar gigante es taaaan grande que estuvo a punto de tragarse el barco de Durmstrang?**-** Harry no sabía que pensar.

**-**Pues lo primero, es cierto**-** su mirada se ilumino **-**Lo segundo, también es cierto**-** su sonrisa acompaño la iluminada sonrisa **–**Y lo tercero es una total mentira…**-** el brillo tembló un poco de sus ojos **–**Nunca he visto su tamaño **-** en seguida se recupero de esa duda y sonrió encantada.

**-**Felur hablaba mucho de ti**-** Harry se sonrojo **–**Pero no dijo que eras tan lindo y modesto**-** sonrió más pronunciado al verlo sonrojarse más todavía.

_**Fin flash Back**_

Ella lo cambió, y sabe que él a ella, pero…

Eso ya no valía la pena pensarlo, nunca más…

_**Un adiós se llevó  
los años más felices de mi vida  
dejándome el alma triste y fría  
volviendo a la soledad  
y a pensar como estarás.**_

Caminó al ministerio de Magia francés, solo entregaría esos informes, investigaría cuanto pudiera y llegaría en la noche a su hotel solo a dormir.

Preferible que recordar…

El destino estaba en su contra… debía esperar hasta la tarde del día siguiente para volver a Londres…

El jefe de aurores francés, era un completo inepto y no podía firmar hasta recibir informes nacionales, y no llegaban hasta en la mañana… ¿Qué clase de eficiencia era eso?

Salió de la oficina, chocando con un hombre alto, robusto… que muy bien conocía.

**-**Potter…**-** se sorprendió, murmurando con nerviosismo.

**-**Zabini…**-** susurro **–**Disculpa, llevo prisa**-** sin mirar atrás siguió su camino, sorprendiendo al hombre, pero Potter se detuvo antes de salir **–**Y… ¿qué tal esta tu… esposa?**-** susurro lo último. Blaise se incomodo.

**-**Bien… todo bien**-** carraspeo **–**Gracias por preguntar… Y tú¿Cómo has… estado?

**-**¿Cómo se supone debo estar?**-** sonrió burlón… amargado, Blaise se incomodo.

**-**Potter… yo, quería decirte que siento mucho lo de…

**-**No hagas esto…**-** susurro molesto **–**No lo digas. Supongo que estas cosas pasan…

**-**Pero…

**-**Déjalo así…

**-**¿Viniste por el aniversario?**-** susurro antes que Harry saliera de su vista. Éste solo quedo quieto.

**-**¿Crees que debo festejar?

**-**No me refería a eso pero… hace tiempo que no vas y…

**-**No te metas Zabini…**-** murmuro.

**-**Pero tiene años que no la visitas.

**-**Te tiene cerca, no se quejara, puedes creerlo…

**-**No seas sínico**-** se enfadó Blaise **–**Eres importante para ella¡lo sabes!

**-**Lo fui, no lo olvides… tiempo pasado. Ya no existe…

**-**Claro que sí, eso lo aprendí de ella.

**-**No me interesa escuchar…

**-**Potter deberías ir, y pedirle perdón por tu comportamiento.

**-**No…**-** Blaise iba a replicar, pero noto la mirada perdida de Potter, no insistiría, debió ser muy difícil para él enfrentar todo solo… Harry Potter es la persona que más amo a Ashley Yuna, era tal vez, lógico que aún no lo superara… **-**No puedo, aún… es… muy pronto para decir adiós…

Pero Ashley no merecía este trato…

Ojala Potter lo entendiera pronto.

**-**Adiós Zabini…**-** Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, como últimamente hacía todo, siempre sin mirar al pasado.

Camino por todos aquellos lugares, que desafortunadamente, siempre se la recordaban…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de a donde llego, el Sena…

Suspiro.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Harry…

**-**No Ashley, estoy cansado…

**-**Anda¿Cada cuanto tiempo estas en parís?**-** el chico rió mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda, que estaba recargada en el puente, observando detenidamente el famoso Sena.

**-**Esa excusa no es fiable y lo sabes…**-** la chica hizo una mueca, divertida **–**Últimamente paso más tiempo aquí que en Londres.

**-**Anda, solo un ratito más…**-** obvio por completo el último comentario.

**-**¿Un ratito más?**-** la giro en sus brazos**-**¡¡Pero si entrar a esos museos es no salir en todo el día!!**-** la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos.

**-**¡¡Pero casi dan las 4!! Andaleeee…**-** lo miró como sabía, no podía resistirse demasiado, sobre todo porque se sonrojaba **-**Además, este museo es… diferente.**-** sonrió picara. El muchacho la observo dudoso, pero al final aceptó, como los dos sabían, pasaría.

Caminaron hasta llegar a _Boulevard de Clichy_ buscaron el número…_ 72._

Antes que Harry lograra reaccionar, la chica lo jaló, adentrándolo en lo que sería una enorme sorpresa…

Sin creerlo, Harry salió del museo para verificar el nombre…

"_**Musée de l' érotisme"**_

Seguía sin saber hablar o leer en francés, pero podía darse una perfecta idea de lo que significaba.

Llevo su mano a los ojos y suspiro.

**-**¡Andando Harry! Cerraran antes que podamos recorrerlo**-** la chica se aferro a su mano y lo jaló, mientras él susurraba…

**-**¡Merlín¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**-** susurro.

**-**¿Dijiste algo?**-** quito la mano de los ojos y le sonrió.

**-**Nada, vamos Lyn**-** la chica sonrió.

Ese día marco algo especial en ella, lo sabía porque mucho tiempo después se lo confesó…

Ese día al ver su reacción en el museo, viéndolo como realmente lo era… Arte… no morbosidad… termino por conquistarla…

Y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

Pero así era ella, con lo que menos imaginas… ella se enamoraba…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Siguió su camino, mirando por última vez el reflejo de su amargado rostro en el agua…

Cuando sintió un nudo en el pecho supo que no podía seguir así…

Perdido.

Extenuado…

Extrañándola.

Pero ella no regresaría… jamás volvería…

_**No te puedo olvidar  
tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herido  
la noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña  
el amarte otra vez  
como ya lo hice ayer.**_

Llegó a la _**"Place de l'Etoile"**_, donde de nuevo, viejos recuerdos lo llevaron al sitio más representativo. _El arco del triunfo_.

Suspiro observándola y sonrió.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Vamos Harry, no te hagas del rogar…

**-**No me gustan las fotografías, así que deja de insistir.

**-**Pero quiero tener una de recuerdo… Pronto te irás y…

**-**Ashley…**-** se acerco y tomo sus manos **–**Mi trabajo está en Inglaterra, y vendré lo más pronto posible.

**-**Lo sé pero…**-** se sonrojo ¡Se veía tan linda! **–**Se que no llevamos más que de cuatro semanas de conocernos pero yo… bueno… te extrañare mucho…**-** susurro por lo bajo. El chico sonrió.

**-**Yo también te extrañare princesa**-** la chica lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos **–**Cuando llegué aquí hace unas semanas, realmente no creí que pasaría todo esto… Llegué en el más profundo aburrimiento, queriendo regresar a casa y te encuentro, solo unos días después… y no quiero regresar…

**-**Bueno, así es Paris…**-** sonrió, el tomando sus mejillas con suavidad **–**Una vez lo conoces, te enamoras de él…

**-**Creo que no solo es Paris…**-** a ella le brillaron mas lo ojos.

**-**¿A no?**-** sonrió al sentir como Harry bajaba la vista, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada decidida del moreno.

**-**No sé cómo lo hiciste Ashley, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que realmente hiciste, pero… estas semanas contigo han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

**-**Harry…

**-**Espera…**-** recargo su frente en la de ella, tomo aire lentamente, aspirando su aroma, ella cerró los ojos, aturdida, pero encantada **–**Se que esto está mal… tu acabas de salir de una mala relación y yo…

**-**Tienes novia…**-** susurro aún sin abrir los ojos… embriagada de él.

**-**Sí… pero.

**-**No sigas Harry… no podría soportarlo…

**-**Tengo que decirte…**-** abrió los ojos, para mirarla fijamente, ella lo imito **–**Eres la persona más extraordinaria que conozco, la más hermosa, la más sincera, bella, impulsiva y…

**-**Loca**-** rió, el sonrió.

**-**Mi vida estaría vacía si no te hubiera conocido.

**-**No te despidas…

**-**No es despedida**-** susurro aún pegado a ella, acercándose lentamente a sus labios **–**Es bienvenida…**-** la besó, rozando sus labios lentamente, con ternura… que poco a poco se convirtió en una entrega de sentimientos aún escondidos…

Pero un Flash los hizo reaccionar, se separaron.

Una pareja de ancianos reían mientras los fotografiaban, abrazados.

Rieron.

Él solo la observo, hablando con los ancianos un momento, para después correr a él, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Flashes relucían… él rió, la abrazo y girando la cargo, ella reía, él estaba feliz…

Todo era perfecto.

No importaba lo demás…

Solo ellos dos…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Suspiro…

Su cuerpo hizo lo que él no quería, saco su billetera y observo la única foto que guardaba…

Ellos dos… su primer beso. Aquella foto que tomaron los ancianos…

Con el impresionante y magnifico Arco del Triunfo a sus espaldas, y ellos sin notar a nadie más…

Volvió su vista al Arco real, intentando suprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Volvió su vista a la foto y la saco, estaba gastada, de tanto mirarla… le dio la vuelta, y las lagrimas que trato de suprimir, cayeron en una sola… mientras leía la dedicatoria.

"_De ahora en adelante, este será mi lugar favorito, porque me recuerda a ti Harry… El Arco Del Triunfo… venciste a Voldemort, venciste a todo el que te hacía daño… venciste las barreras de mi corazón… Me conquistaste Harry… Te amo…"_

Respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, todo eso es pasado, pasado y enterrado… junto a ella y sus recuerdos…

Volvió sobre sus pasos, perdido entre pensamientos.

Debía regresar al hotel… Pero no quería…

Camino para ver si encontraba un taxi, que bien era sabido en parís, no había muchos, pero topo de frente con un autobús… Corrió para alcanzarlo.

Daba igual a donde llegaba.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Ashley…

**-**Te digo que no Harry, si se a donde vamos**-** el chico solo sonrió al verla tan metida en el mapa que solicitaron **–**Es solo que esto de los autobuses no se me da muy bien…**-** susurro.

**-**Te creo…**-** sonrió Harry, viendo el cruce por donde se supone debían seguir y que el autobús, aparentemente no vio porque siguió por un camino distinto.

Pasaron varios minutos, donde cada vez se alejaban más de su destino, hasta que ella levanto el rostro del mapa. Harry reía mientras hacía muecas a un bebe en su carreola que tenía a lado.

Ashley lo observo divertida.

Hasta que el bebe bajo en la última parada.

Harry suspiro acomodándose en el asiento, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**-**Creo que la mujer se enamoro de ti Harry**-** el aludido volteo sorprendido a verla.

**-**¿Por qué dices eso?

**-**Por cómo te miraba… Creo que pensó podrías adoptar perfectamente a su bebe…**-** el chico rió.

**-**Que tonterías dices**-** rió sonrojado.

**-**Harry…**-** se sonrojo **–**Creo que estamos perdidos…**-** el chico la observo sorprendido, hasta que soltó la carcajada que llevaba guardada desde hace rato.

**-**Lo sé**-** la chica se agacho suspirando **–**Será mejor preguntar…**-** él con una sonrisa, y ella abochornada, se levantaron y con cuidado caminaron hasta el chofer**-**Disculpez: ejem… où cet autobus arrive-t-il ?_(disculpe, a donde llega este autobús?)_**-** Ashley lo vio confundida y mas que sorprendida, él le sonrió.

**-**Sabido destino sé Pigalle_(Su destino es Pigalle)_

**-**Merci _(Gracias)_**-** regresaron. Solo hasta que llegaron a sus lugares de nuevo fue cuando él le susurro al oído **-**¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**-** Ashley ahora fue la que soltó la carcajada **–**Oye… Que mis clases de francés apenas van en el nivel I**-** la chica volvió a reír.

**-**Eres increíble Harry**-** sin que el chico se lo esperara, lo beso. El primer beso desde que volvió de Inglaterra, después de aquella triste despedida en el aeropuerto y aquel primer beso en el Arco del triunfo. Cuando se separaron, el sonreía, ella también pero estaba sonrojada.

**-**Si esto recibo por tratar de aprender francés… te prometo inscribirme a todas las clases de idiomas posibles**-** la chica volvió a reír, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la callo con un beso.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Caminaba por la poco concurrida calle.

Hasta que dio con un lugar que le fascinaba.

"_**Place du Tertre"**_

Suspiro y entró.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**¡Me muero de hambre!

**-**Como no, si llevamos horas caminando…

**-**Exagerado, ya que andábamos por aquí, porque no visitar el **Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre**.

**-**¡Porque caminamos más!

**-**¿No te gusta caminar?**-** se vio una ligera decepción en ella.

**-**Bueno, sí, pero… prefiero volar**-** la chica rió.

**-**Bueno, no te preocupes por caminar, ya me canse, así que será mejor tomar un taxi.

**-**¿Por aquí¿Estás loca?**-** el mesero llego con sus órdenes.

**-**Un bon profit et merci pour visiter Plaît du tertre. _(Buen provecho y Gracias por visitar Palce du Tertre)_

**-**Merci**-** dijeron al unísono.

**-**Estás loca si pretendes tomar un taxi a esta hora**-** termino su bocado con delicia **–**Caminaremos de regreso, hasta encontrar un autobús.

**-**¿Otra vez?**-** su cara era de completa consternación.

**-**Sí, pero esta vez yo me encargare del mapa**-** los dos sonrieron.

**-**Harry…**-** el chico la miró **–**Gracias por volver.**-** susurro.

**-**No podía ser de otra forma**-** sonrió **–**No soportaba estar tan lejos…**-** la chica sonrió.

**-**Y cuéntame¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Inglaterra?

**-**Terminar con Ginny…**-** ella lo observo sorprendida.

**-**¿Qué…?**-** el sonrió al ver el impacto de su declaración.

**-**¿Y tú¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui?

**-**Arregle mi situación con… _él_**-** Harry dudo confundido, ella sonrió **–**Ahora somos amigos…**-** sonrieron **–**Te extrañe mucho Harry.**-** El extendió la mano y tomo la suya.

**-**Yo también princesa…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-**Merci**-** entrego la cuenta pagada y tomo su copa, tras un silencioso brindis, tomo el último sorbo y se levanto. Salió del restaurante en el más completo de los silencios. Ignorando las miradas de lástima que le dirigían.

Estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así lo incomodaban.

Tuvo suerte y encontró un taxi. Dando el nombre del hotel, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos cansado.

Hasta llegar al centro abrió los ojos, con la hermosa vista de París de noche…

**-**¡Espere!, Deténgase por favor**-** el chofer lo miró son entender nada, Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojo ligeramente, carraspeo, recuperando su autocontrol**-**Arrêtez-lui ici s'il vous plaît.

**-**Toujours(Encore) nous n'arrivons pas à son hotel. _(Aún no llegamos a su hotel)_

**-**Je Marcherai depuis ici. _(Caminaré desde aquí)_

**-**Comme il(elle) veut. _(Como quiera)_

Bajo del taxi, y camino unos metros, hasta llegar donde quería.

La Torre Eiffel.

Pago lo correspondiente y subió al elevador.

El piso uno estaba lleno, no bajó, tenía su destino fijado.

En el piso dos, tampoco bajo.

El tercer y último nivel.

La brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, relajando sus facciones considerablemente, respiro profundo y se acerco al barandal, metió las manos en su chaqueta y observó el espectáculo de luces que parís ofrecía todas las noches.

Y por primera vez en 7 años sonrió.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Sabes Harry, ya no estoy tan segura de esto…

**-**Vamos Lyn no es tan malo, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo.

**-**¡Soy una persona muy sensible! Así que respeta mis límites.

**-**Lyn… vuelas como loca en la escoba ¿y le tienes miedo a mirar desde aquí?

**-**Es diferente… en la escoba yo tengo el control… y aquí…

**-**Y aquí, yo te tengo a ti**-** susurro Harry abrazándola por detrás y de la cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo **–**No te dejaré caer Ashley Lehia Yuna, yo te sostendré**-** la chica se estremeció en sus brazos, él sonrió abrazándola con más fuerza.

Poco a poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos, lento…

Y admiró la ciudad.

**-**¡Es hermoso Harry!

**-**Te lo dije.

**-**¡Y aquí no tengo que mantener el equilibrio!**-** Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada, ella sonrió divertida dando media vuelta y abrazarlo de frente.

**-**Gracias por traerme aquí Harry**-** él negó suavemente, la beso ligero y volvió a girarla para abrazarla por la espalda.

**-**No soy bueno o algo parecido, no creas que solo te traje para que superaras tu miedo…**-** ella giro a verlo confundida, pero el sonrió e hizo que volteara de nuevo a la cuidad **–**La verdad es que hay un trasfondo en todo esto.

**-**Mientras no pienses abusar de mí…**-** él rió **–**Te advierto que no me dejaré he… y antes que tu lo hagas yo abuso de ti primero.

**-**Pues tendrás que probarlo**-** rieron.

**-**¿Qué sucede Harry? Desde hace unos días has estado muy extraño¿paso algo en Inglaterra?**-** él la abrazo con más fuerza **-**¿Te dijo algo la familia Weasley ahora que fui a visitarte¿Ron, Hermione?

**-**No cariño… solo Ginevra.

**-**Bueeeeno, ella era de esperarse**-** rió **–**Aunque me siento un poco culpable.

**-**¿Tu?

**-**Sí, últimamente mi conciencia está dando más lata que antes, y todo por usted señor Potter**-** éste rió.

**-**Me alegro señorita Yuna**-** sonrieron.

**-**¿Me dirás que sucede?

**-**Solo estoy un poco preocupado**-** Intento girarse para verlo de frente pero él lo impidió.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque debo hacerte una pregunta y no estoy seguro de tu respuesta, y de eso dependen muchas cosas…

**-**¿De qué se trata?**-** se acurruco mas en sus brazos, pero su voz sonaba preocupada. El suspiro y la estrecho con fuerza, se acerco a su oído y susurro con suavidad.

**-**Te amo…**-** ella suspiro y sonrió, el no lo vio, pero lo supo.

**-**Yo también te amo Harry…**-** él sonrió, y ella si lo sintió, pues tenía recargada la boca en su oído.

**-**Eso es un avance…**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Y el avance aún mayor es que tu lo aceptes…**-** rió, pero él no, en cambio solo susurro.

**-** Je veux être avec toi … toujours … Marie-toi avec moi_(Quiero estar contigo… siempre… Cásate conmigo…)_**-** ahora no impidió que ella girara con rapidez a verlo, busco la verdad en sus ojos…

**-**¿Hablas en serio?**-** él asintió lentamente.

**-**¿Qué dices¿Me soportarías toda la vida?**-** ella siguió buscando en sus ojos algún rastro de broma, de duda… pero nada… entonces sonrió, lentamente…

**-**¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!**-** lo abrazo con fuerza, casi a punto de hacerlo caer, pero no le importo… Solo la abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Como si fuese la última vez.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Con lentitud llego hasta su habitación, todo el día recordándola…

Y por Merlín, Dios o Buda, que todavía dolía…

Y ahora sabía… seguiría doliendo el resto de su vida.

Abrió la puerta y un pequeño torbellino corrió a sus pies.

**-**¡Qué bueno que regresaste papi!

Una hermosa niña de aproximadamente 6 años se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas.

Y por primera vez en estos largos 6 años, el verla no le dolió… no como antes…

**-**Lehia, creí que estarías dormida, le dije a Amellie que…

**-**Shhh, ella me mando a dormir hace mucho, mucho pero… yo quería esperarte papi. Pero no te enojes**-** agregó con rapidez **–**Ven siéntate**-** lo jaló al sillón de la estancia en el cuarto de hotel **–**Tardaste mucho en tu trabajo papi ¿todo salió bien?**-** Harry solo la observaba, como le quitaba la chaqueta, intentaba, con gran éxito quitarle los zapatos y colocarle unas pantuflas. Sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Lehia…

**-**¿Si papi?**-** El hombre por primera vez en toda su corta vida, observo bien sus facciones, tan linda, preciosa… ojos verde-amatista, cabello negro con destellos violetas, piel bronceada…

Acerco la mano a su mejilla y Lehia se agacho asustada, intentando protegerse. Harry cerro el puño frustrado y lo dejo caer…

**-**No me pegues papi… ya me voy a dormir…**-** se levanto con suavidad, alejándose de él.

**-**Nunca te he puesto una mano encima Lehia…

**-**Pero no faltara mucho, porque me odias papi…**-** Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido **–**Y… y yo no sé porque papi**-** la niña levanto la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **–**Si yo te quiero mucho papi**-** lloró.

Harry cerró los ojos arrepentido, ella no tenía la culpa de nada… de absolutamente nada…

Se levantó con rapidez y la levanto en sus brazos, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y lloró, de dolor… de tristeza… de arrepentimiento… De desahogo…

**-**Perdóname Lehia… por favor… perdóname…**-** la niña, que lloraba también lo abrazo, intentando consolarlo… sabía que su papi sufría…

**-**Está bien papi…**-** el hombre seguía llorando, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su pequeñita**–**Yo te quiero… y ahora todo estará bien.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Harry…**-** en silencio se acerco al hombre.

**-**¿Mmm?**-** seguía revisando sus papeles…

**-**Adivina que…

**-**¿Mmm?

**-**¿No te sabes otra palabra?**-** él sonrió con la vista aún en los papeles.

**-**¿Mmm?

**-**Bien, pues si es lo único que sabes decir, espero que aprendas pronto más vocabulario porque no quiero que nuestro hijo solo sepa decir Mmm…**-** el frasco de tinta donde Harry mojaba en ese momento su pluma, se volcó totalmente en sus papeles, pero sin importarle al dueño, que observaba a la mujer que amaba con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que la chica solo pudo estallar en carcajadas…

**-**Pero… ¿Qué?

**-**Bueno, ya tienes dos palabras más en tu vocabulario, ahora solo falta unirlas coherentemente.

**-**Ashley… tu… tu…

**-**Yo…**-** sonrió. El chico sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

**-**Tu… ¿estas…?

**-**Harry… ¡¡¡Vamos a tener un bebe!!**-** corrió a abrazarlo, perfectamente correspondido.

**-**¿Estás segura?

**-**Sí, hoy fui por los resultados…

**-**Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podría haberte acompañado y…**-** hablaba acelerado, ella lo callo con un beso.

**-**No quería decirte nada hasta estar segura… Se cuanto quieres una familia Harry…

**-**Tú eres mi familia Ashley…

**-**Y ahora este pequeño que crece en mi…**-** Harry volvió a abrazarla, con fuerza.

**-**Ashley, es la mejor noticia del mundo… Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…

**-**Te amo Harry… haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz… Veras que todo estará bien…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lentamente se alejo de el cuello de su hija, para obsérvala con los ojitos brillantes, sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

**-**Ahora todo estará bien Lehia…**-** la niña asintió, siguió observándola **–**Te pareces tanto a tu madre…**-** susurro. La niña se agacho.

**-**¿Ya no me odias papi?**-** el sonrió ligeramente.

**-**No te odio Lehia, solo… te pareces tanto a ella… que dolía… mucho…

**-**¿Y ya no duele?

**-**Sí… pero ahora estás tú para aliviar el dolor…**-** la niña lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

**-**Yo te cuido papi…

**-**Lo sé cariño… ahora lo sé…

**-**Y mi mami…**-** susurro escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su papi **-**¿Crees que también me odie?

**-**Claro que no Lehia… Te ama**-** la niña asintió, el hombre suspiro, rendido por lo que iba a hacer… **-**Mañana iremos a verla…

**-**¿De verdad?**-** pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, pero que pasaron al temor.

**-**Sí, estoy seguro querrá escucharte, la última vez que te vio, eras una bebe recién nacida…**-** comenzó a caminar a la habitación de la niña **–**Debe querer verte, y que le cuentes como te portas…

**-**Uhy… ¿seguro que eso querrá saber?**-** el rió.

**-**No te preocupes, ya encontraras que decirle…

**-**Te quiero papi…

**-**y yo a ti… mi pequeña princesa…

**--Je commence à te m'éveiller—**

Un hombre y una niña caminaban de la mano, sobre una concurrida avenida, platicando animadamente, aunque él parecía nervioso, seguramente por lo que próximamente tendría que enfrentar desde hace 6 años… y que no había vuelto a París…

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme portal, Harry leyó la inscripción y tomo aire…

Entraron.

El letrero quedo a sus espaldas.

"**Cimetière ****Montparnasse"**

Un enorme campo se extendía hasta el final… donde aún no estaba completamente lleno, la niña soltó su mano y corrió buscando.

Se detuvo justo frente a un enorme ángel blanco de mármol.

**-**¡Es aquí papi!**-** el hombre se acerco con una sonrisa

**-**¿Cómo supiste si nunca habías venido?

**-**Porque mi mami, solo podría ser un Ángel…**-** asombrado, asintió.

La niña se arrodillo, entrelazo sus manitas y bajo la cabeza.

**-**Hola mami…**-** suspiro **–**Solo quería decirte que lamento mucho que hayas dado tu vida por mi… pero papi dice que lo hiciste porque me querías mucho, así que quiero decirte que yo también te quiero mucho, mucho… además, te quiero mucho más porque creo que tu ayudaste a papi para que ya no me odiarla**-** Harry la observaba en silencio, arrepentido **–**Se que allá donde estas me cuidas, y cuidas a papi… A veces, me hubiese gustado tenerte con nosotros… Pero abuelita Molly dice que si te llevo es porque necesitaba sus mejores ángeles a su lado… así que trabaja mucho mami, para que cuando papi y yo lleguemos, por fin estemos juntos. Te quiero mucho mami, cuídanos siempre y nosotros siempre te recordaremos…**-** tras un suspiro levanto la vista al Ángel y sonrió, se levantó, sacudió su vestido y miró a su papi.

**-**¿Me dejas hablar un momentito con mami…?**-** la niña asintió. Camino hasta un árbol y comenzó a observar a su alrededor curiosa, Harry la observo un momento que no le pasara nada, e hinco una rodilla justo donde antes estuvo su hija**–**Hola cariño…**-** suspiro **–**Sabes… ayer vi a tu amigo Zabini en el ministerio… está bien, y al parecer felizmente casado… tu deseo se cumplió… es feliz…**-** suspiro, guardo silencio unos minutos, pensando…** -**Debes estar furiosa por mi comportamiento en los últimos años, pero… me dolió mucho que me dejaras…**-** suspiro con tristeza **–**Creó que sin darme cuenta, culpe a nuestra hija de tu abandono… Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, no puedo recuperar los 6 años perdidos, pero, espero poder recuperar en los próximos años, el cariño y la confianza de Lehia…**-** sonrió con tristeza **–**Se parece tanto a ti… que mirarla dolía hasta el alma…**-** tomo aire **–**Aún duele… pero creo que podré superarlo, con su ayuda… con la tuya…**-** levanto la vista al ángel **–**Lehia es increíble, extraordinaria Ashley… estarías tan orgullosa de ella…**-** Necesita a su madre… no sé como podré yo solo, pero juro que lo intentare, no la dejare sola de nuevo… Te extraño amor… y siempre lo haré… así que ya sabes**-** sonrió intentando esconder el dolor de sus palabras **–**Trabaja mucho allá arriba, porque cuando estemos juntos no te soltaré para nada… es una promesa**-** toco el ángel **–**Te amo… aún ahora… siempre…

Con un último suspiro se levanto, llamo a su hija que tomaba el jugo que antes habían comprado, tomo su mano y se encaminaron a la salida.

**-**¡Espera papa! Olvide algo…**-** regreso corriendo, dejándole el jugo a su padre, que solo vio como sacaba de una pequeña bolsita una flor y la depositaba en la mano del ángel.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se fijo y alguien lo choco, tirándole todo el jugo de Lehia en la camisa verde…

**-**Des cieux! Je le sens beaucoup. _(Cielos, lo siento mucho)_**-** él sonrió ligeramente, con un ligero Dejabû.

**-** Il(Elle) est bien, ne se préoccupez pas_(Está bien, no se preocupe)_**-** la mujer sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

**-**Permettez-moi de payer sa chemise _(Permítame pagar su camisa)_**-** el sonrió negando.

**-** Il(Elle) n'importe pas, avec le lavanaderia elle restera parfaite _(No importa, con la lavandería quedará perfecta)_**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Alors permettez-moi de la payer_(Entonces permítame pagarla)__**-**_él sonrió negando nuevamente, pero al ver que ella iba a replicar, suspiro y asintió. Saco una tarjeta, una pluma y anoto algo al reverso de la tarjeta, se la extendió.

**-**C'est mon nom et l'hôtel où je me loge. _(Es mi nombre y el hotel donde me hospedo)_**-** Ella tomo la tarjeta y asintió.

Lehia llego corriendo, Harry de inmediato volteo a verla y la cargo, con una simple despedida de cabeza camino a la calle, pero Lehia con curiosidad volteo a la mujer, que aún sonreía.

La mujer vio que la niña la observaba y le guiño un ojo, Lehia la observo confundida, la observo mejor y termino con una sonrisa encantada, devolvió el guiño. Después regreso la vista a su padre.

**-**Sabes papi… Sé que ahora sí, todo estará bien…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza y siguieron caminado.

**&&&&**

**La segunda parte de estya pekeña historia q forma parte d un gran proyecto como lo es Paris J' aime** **¡¡¡Ojala la hayan disfrutado y escriban muchos, muchos reviews!!!!**


End file.
